Enchanted
by CalaveraCandiedSkull
Summary: AU. Lucy's being bossed around by her stepsisters, Levy's made a deal she might regret, Erza's texting some mystery prince, Juvia can't get the guy she saved from drowning to notice her, and Yukino's just basically had her heart ripped out. High school, it's no fairy tale. - NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, Gruvia, StiYu, & RoWen.
1. I'm Wishing

**Hey so you guys wanna hear a funny story? I was planning to have this posted in JUNE**

**That's the college life for ya. Anyhow, now that it's finally ready, I'd like to dedicate this to my dear friend Amenah, whom I haven't heard from in a while, and is going through a tough spot. Please don't be dead, girl.**

* * *

**I.**

_**I'm Wishing**_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom known as Fiore, there lived a beautiful little princess named Lucy Heartfilia.

...okay, so maybe it wasn't a faraway kingdom. It was Fiore State, and the little girl was only a princess because she wore plastic tiaras around the house all day.

Fiore was known for its landscapes, for it was run through with rivers and small mountains. The Heartfilia manor – and yes, it was a manor, the Heartfilias were not a poor family – sat on Acalypha Mountain, which was more of a really big hill on the outskirts of the City of Magnolia. The mountain was covered with such houses, it seemed every person who lived there was entitled to some small fortune and the houses were so big, sometimes you had to drive five minutes just to get to the next address.

This was the life the Heartfilias lived, quiet and peaceful but loving. There was a swimming pool in their backyard, a crystal chandelier in the entrance hall, and every bedroom had its own adjoined bathroom. Layla Heartfilia had been pregnant when they bought it, and at the time both parents had a plan to fill the house with children.

"Five, at least," Layla said dreamily, clutching her husband's arm as they looked up at their newly purchased house in wonder.

Jude glanced down at his wife, love and amusement sparkling in his eyes. "The floor map gives room for at least seven, comfortably," he joked.

"Ten," Layla shot back, grinning. "If they share rooms."

That was the plan. Lucy was set up in the nursery, a beautiful room in gold and pink, like a sunset painted across her bedroom. They gave her thirteen months of life before talking about their next child.

Disaster struck the night Layla passed away in her sleep.

Jude never recovered. The house, once to be filled with screaming, playful children, was empty and cold. Little Lucy grew to be eight, and her father loved her and doted on her as much as he possibly could. He would have given her the world on a platter if she asked for it. But he couldn't cure his own broken heart, and he gave in to the sickness that had been clawing at him for eight years.

But Jude did leave something behind when he went. He was still a wealthy businessman, and above all he wanted his daughter to grow up happy and not alone. So he asked that Lucy be taken care of by his business partner, Gemma Orland.

Gemma was a single father; he had two daughters just Lucy's age, Minerva and Flare. The three moved into Heartfilia Manor the next day, bringing a great truckload of belongings with them. Gemma smiled for the lawyers and waved to the movers as they brought the last boxes in. But the second the door closed, things changed.

Minerva stomped up to Lucy's room, still pink and gold and beautiful. Flare followed in tow, walking in the odd way she had with her red hair in two short braids. Lucy thought she looked like Pippi Longstocking, but not as cute. The two girls stepped inside, looking around.

"Geez, what a tacky design," Minerva criticized, tapping her chin. "Who designed this?"

"My mom," Lucy replied. Minerva _hmm_-ed and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's the biggest room in the house," she said, "so I'll be taking it."

"What?" Lucy cried. "No, you can't! That's not fair, this is my room!"

She stumbled out, watching in horror as Minerva started pulling off her fairy and unicorn figurines, dumping them into a cardboard box. "Hm, don't need this, don't need this...ooh, this is cute!"

Lucy turned and tried to enter the room across the hall, but Flare jumped ahead of her and leaned in the doorway. "Sorry, this is my room, Blondie," she drawled. Lucy shook her head, and ran down the hall to the other bedroom. But Minerva had dashed through the conjoining bathroom, and appeared at the door right as Lucy opened it.

"Sorry," she shrugged. "This is my study."

Lucy stared at her, and Minerva met her gaze with cold eyes. She looked back at Flare, who was grinning, and in her eyes Lucy saw clear what exactly they meant to do.

She took off at a run, pounding down the halls. Minerva and Flare took off after her, pushing and slamming her into walls as they tried to get past. Each bedroom Lucy came to, one would jump in front and claim it for her game room, or her den, or her makeup room. This continued until every room in the house was gone, even the small one in the basement.

They rounded the last corner and Lucy slammed straight into Gemma. She stumbled back, staring up with watery eyes. Gemma frowned and crossed his arms.

"I don't know how your father ran things," he said coldly, "but in my house there will be no running."

Lucy sniffed. "They've taken all the rooms," she whimpered. "There's nowhere left for me to go!"

Gemma looked down his nose at her. His strange eyes flitted over to Minerva, and Lucy turned to see that somehow she had managed to collect all of Lucy's clothes and belongings. The girl smirked, and handed Lucy the box. She took it with shaking arms, turning back to Gemma.

"The attic is free," he said.

Then the tears that Lucy had been holding back since her father's death spilled over, and with a shrieking sob, she ran away from the three new members of her family. She ran up to the top floor, just outside of where her old bedroom used to be, and pulled the cord for the attic stairs. Still sobbing, she climbed them and when she reached the top, pulled the ladder up after her and slid the trapdoor closed.

It was dark, and cold, and only a small half-moon window gave her any connection to the outside world. Up there, Lucy was effectively cut off from the entire world. Some of the dust had settled on her shoulders and that was where she was – dusty, crying, and alone.

It is in that attic where our story begins.

.::TEN YEARS LATER::.

_beep beep beep_

The sound of the alarm filtered right through the thin floors. From under the ragged covers, a fist shot out and slammed the alarm. It stopped its obnoxious beeping, but that didn't mean the inhabitant of the attic could go back to sleep.

With an almighty groan, she rolled over and slid out from under the blanket. As the bed was nothing more than a mattress on the floor, she rolled straight onto the wood, golden hair spilling around her like a halo and brown eyes blinking blearily in the early-morning grayness.

From beneath the thin floors, harpy-esque shrieks told Lucy Heartfilia that her stepsisters were up and demanding her presence. She brought a heel down on the floor, letting them know she'd be down in an instant. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she got to her feet and padded towards the open suitcase that served as her dresser.

Lucy rummaged through her sparse collection of clothes. If she had more to choose from, she could probably be more fashionable. As it was, her outfit consisted of ratty jeans with a hole in the knee, hair pulled back into a messy side ponytail, and the gray Hargeon varsity hoodie she hadn't taken off since July.

"_Lucy!"_

Sighing, Lucy slid a pair of socks on her feet and headed for the trapdoor. Her backpack sat already packed and waiting, and she slid it onto her shoulder as she pushed down the ladder and began to descend into the hallway.

Jumping the last few rungs, she landed nimbly on her feet just as the door in front of her was wrenched open. "Ugh, there you are, Blondie!" Flare growled. Her hair, much as it did every morning, looked like a rat's nest. "Go get my clothes from the laundry."

"Yes, Flare," Lucy replied. Minerva poked her head around the corner of her bedroom, still wearing her green face-mask.

"Mine, too, Lucy dear," she said sweetly. Lucy merely nodded, already making her way to the stairs.

"Anything you two want for breakfast?" She asked before she started heading down.

Minerva laughed. "Breakfast? Oh, darling, girls like me can't have breakfast. How do you think I maintain this figure?" Flare nodded, and Lucy shrugged. She still ate a good breakfast every morning and had a great figure, but if they insisted...

She headed down the stairs into the laundry room in the basement. It used to be a bedroom, but Minerva and Flare had turned it into their own personal room filled with industrial-power washing machines and dryers. Honestly, with the amount of clothes they owned, they kind of needed it. Lucy emptied the dryer into the white basket, filling it to the brim before carrying it upstairs. On the way, she stopped in the kitchen to pull a scone out of the cupboard and pop it in her mouth.

She passed Gemma on the third floor, where he was straightening his tie in a mirror. "Morning!" She chirped, as usual. "Off to a business meeting?"

Gemma grunted in response, barely acknowledging her presence. As usual.

Minerva and Flare were in their shared makeup room, sitting in front of the stage-lit mirrors. "I hope you didn't get any crumbs on my clean clothes," Minerva arched an eyebrow. She had done her usual cats-eye and heavy eyeshadow combo, and was currently smearing red across her lips. Flare was covering her face with a third layer of Covergirl.

"Nope, no crumbs," Lucy promised. She dropped the basket on the table. "Anything else you two need?"

"Mm." Minerva snapped her fingers. "Did you finish my paper?"

"Oh, yeah, and my PowerPoint!" Flare added. "My presentation is today, remember?"

Lucy rummaged in her backpack. Quickly she tossed Flare a flashdrive. "Finished it last night," she said, handing Minerva the small stack of paper. "Have you guys ever actually considered doing your own homework?"

That got her about the same response as the breakfast question. "Forget I asked," Lucy grumbled, beginning to fold their clothes. She'd forgotten that the girls were rich enough to bribe their way into any school in the world.

Minerva's cell rang, and she flipped it open. "Hello?" she said in a purposefully sultry voice. "Hey Sting, baby."

Lucy rolled her eyes. God, how she hated Minerva's boyfriend. Sting Eucliffe, star of pretty much every sports team their school had to offer. He and his whole band of jock friends were insufferable, in Lucy's opinion. They were rude, loud, and joked off in class. In fact, they were almost as bad as Minerva's fashion-oriented, self-centered clique of rich girls. Almost.

"Is Yukino getting a ride with me again?" Minerva asked, examining her fingernails. "Yes, her car's still in the shop. God, I hate that bitch, but there's not much I can do. Hm. Yeah, my paper's all done." Lucy stifled a snort. "All right, I'll see you in class. Yeah. Be careful driving, baby, you know you get sick. And don't let Dragneel near the wheel. Love you. Bye."

She snapped the phone shut as Flare started applying red lipstick that was so bright, it was nearly orange. "Lucy, dear, you should really wear some makeup," Minerva called over as Lucy continued folding. "Your face always looks so...bland. Here, you can use some of mine."

Her simpering tone made Lucy want to punch the wall. Instead she said, "What do you want to wear today?"

Minerva finished putting on her face and sashayed over to the pile of folded clothes. "Flare," she asked, "are you coming with me after school to go shopping for Halloween?"

"Like, duh." Flare quickly finished up her makeup and followed, pulling a red minidress from the pile that was much too short and much too tight for her skinny frame. "What are we doing this year?"

"I'm thinking witches." Minerva studied a deep violet halter top. "Black minis, striped stockings, platform heels, and hats?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Flare agreed. "I'm totally gonna try and seduce Kurohebi at the dance."

"Oh, please." Minerva threw the halter down and picked up a blue sequined tube top. Grinning, she paired it with dark wash skinny jeans and a fur-lined leather jacket. "Didn't you just break up with Zancrow?"

"That was two days ago!" Flare protested. Unlike Minerva, who had been going out with Sting for almost two years straight, Flare was something of a serial girlfriend. She rotated through the benchwarmers, and had a new boyfriend every week. That being said, she had dated each of them at least twice.

"You slut," Minerva teased. "I adore you. All right, we'll find you something perfect for seduction." She and Flare shared a high five. Lucy tried very hard not to snort at them, but failed.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Are you coming to the Halloween dance, Lucy?"

No, she wasn't. It cost too much money to buy a ticket, and she'd never be able to find a costume in time. Even if she did desperately want to go, she refused to let her stepsister see and shook her head. "Nah," she feigned nonchalance. "Don't really feel like it."

Minerva saw right through it. Curling her lip, she blew a kiss Lucy's way. "Let me know when you get a boyfriend, hon. Thanks for doing my paper!" She and Flare linked arms, and left the room to find a decent pair of shoes. Lucy waited, taking a deep breath and fighting back tears. When they were no longer in danger of falling, she straightened her back and followed them to the garage.

* * *

It was a ridiculously huge garage, but then it was a ridiculously huge house. Gemma had at least three cars, all Bentleys or Mercedes-Benz in different shades of charcoal and silver. Minerva and Flare had their own cars each – Minerva's was a sleek orange Jaguar, and Flare's a black convertible with flames painted along the side. In the far back corner was a chunky old green Jeep with mud stains and scratches.

Guess which one was Lucy's car?

In truth, the only reason she'd gotten it was because neither Minerva nor Flare wanted to drive her to school, and the house was too far up the mountain to walk or take the bus. So it was a cheap, dinged up piece of junk that only worked 50% of the time. Lucy was pretty sure Jeeps were supposed to look cool, but hers just looked like a tractor.

Minerva and Flare slid into their respective cars. Lucy slid into her sneakers and creaked open the doors, waiting for the dust to clear before she started it up. The only thing she had inside the car was the pair of pink fuzzy dice that had been a car-warming gift from her friends. They owed it to her seeing as she drove them to school every day.

Then she was off, down Acalypha Mountain and into the bustling city streets. She made her way around the city until she came to the trailer park. A few people waved at her as she pulled up in front of an old, run-down trailer that reeked of pot and sat on top of a patch of dead grass. She honked the horn.

"Come on, Levy! We're gonna be late!"

The trailer door flew open, and out dashed a short girl with wild blue hair. She tucked it back into a bandana as she wrenched open the passenger door and threw her heavy cloth sack in. "Sorry!" Levy cried, hopping into the seat. "Just some morning issues, that's all."

Lucy gave her a sympathetic look as she reversed. "Dad still unemployed?"

"Yeah," Levy shrugged. Lucy knew the girl didn't like it when people felt sorry for her, so she changed the topic.

"What've you got in that bag?"

Levy hauled the heavy sack into her lap. "Books," she said, eyes sparking. "I have to stop by the library this morning and return them all, otherwise they'll start hounding me again."

"I thought good girls like you always returned books on time," Lucy teased.

"Not if said good girls want to keep the books!" Levy laughed.

Lucy turned back onto Main Street and chugged the Jeep along. "So, have you finished your Hargeon entrance essay yet?"

"No." Levy slouched lower in her seat. "I have no idea what to write!"

Lucy huffed. "Levy, you are so smart you don't even have to write an essay. The rest of us don't have straight A's like you do."

"You have straight A's," Levy pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't have a 4.0 GPA!"

"You would if you didn't spend so much time doing your sisters' homework and focused on your own."

Lucy pulled up to the curb, parallel parking outside a flower shop. "Stepsisters. And all I have to do is kiss up to them for another few months and then I'll be out of here and won't have to deal with them again!"

"Yeah, I know," Levy grumbled, as Lucy put the Jeep in park and they both jumped out the side. "You'll escape to Port Hargeon, enjoy their University of the Arts, become a famous author-"

"And never see my stepfamily again," Lucy added confidently. "Come on! Erza's waiting!"

The shop sign read Mikazuchi Flower Arranging. Lucy knocked on the door, and it was swung open by a girl with orange hair in braids and wide eyes. "Hi, Beth!" Lucy greeted. "Can we come in?"

"Sure!" Beth opened the door wider, and the two girls stepped in. "Erza's not ready yet, but she will be soon!"

A girl about two years older than Lucy walked out of the back room, with bone-straight black hair and tanned skin. "Shop opens in fifteen minutes!" She hollered into the back room. "Get your asses in gear! Erza, your friends are here!"

"Morning, Kagura." Lucy liked Kagura Mikazuchi, the store owner. She ran it with her brother Simon, and their adopted sister Milliana. The three of them weren't related to Erza Scarlet at all, but had been letting her live with them since her elementary years.

"Good morning, Lucy," Kagura greeted. She was decked out in a store apron with pink, blue, and green swirls. Milliana came rushing out, wearing cat ears with her employee uniform and talking at her usual fast pace.

"Hi Lucy! Hi Levy! How are you? Aren't you so excited for Halloween? I'm so excited, I can't wait, I'm gonna be a cat this year, just like every other year! What are you guys gonna be? Are you going trick-or-treating? When's your school dance? Next week, right? Erza's totally excited, she say she's gonna be a fairy-"

She was cut off by Erza coming out of the back room and letting her hair out of her ponytail. "Good morning, Lucy, Levy," she smiled, shouldering her backpack. "Ready to go?"

As Erza slid into the backseat of the Jeep, her cell beeped and she pulled it out of her jeans pocket. Erza was still wearing the flower shop apron, but Lucy figured she either didn't know or didn't care. She decided not to mention it, and instead focused on how red Erza was turning from the text she'd just received.

"Anyone I know?" Lucy asked, peering at her in the rear view mirror.

Erza made a small '_eep_' and slammed her phone shut. "What?"

Levy snickered. "Erza has a crush," she teased.

"But on who?" Lucy wondered aloud. "Must be someone she just met. We'd have known if she liked anyone before now."

"Ooh, did someone have a romantic encounter this weekend?" Levy and Lucy shared a fist bump from across the front seat as Erza groaned and buried her face into her hands, vaguely mumbling '_leave me alone._'

"Oh, but hey," Levy said suddenly. "Why am I teasing Erza? Lucy, have you gotten another email from Salamander yet?"

Now it was Lucy turn to flame up. "Maybe," she answered, eyes focused forward on the road in front of them.

Erza leaned over the seat. "Lucy, you must tell us all about this mystery email sender," she commanded. Lucy gaped.

"I've told you everything there is to know!" And she had. In July, when she and Levy had hitched a ride out to Port Hargeon for the university's information session, they'd been introduced to a chatroom full of students who wanted to apply. A few months later, Lucy had begun a conversation with a guy called _xXSalamanderXx_ who apparently went to Magnolia High. She had no idea who he was, and Mag High was such a big school it was impossible to guess at his identity. She hadn't told anyone about their conversations, and the only reason Levy even knew was because she had stolen Lucy's phone and read through the emails.

Which she was currently doing again. Lucy yelped in indignation as Levy fished the old Nokia out of her backpack and flipped it open. "Hey!"

"One new message," Levy read alone, blatantly ignoring her. "From _xXSalamanderXx_ to _Celestial_Queen_: _when r u gonna tell me who u r?"_

Lucy refused to meet their eyes as Levy glared. "You mean you still haven't told him?"

"Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger?" Lucy argued. "What if he's actually a serial killer? I'm not giving away my identity to some random guy I met online, that's so stupid."

"Yeah, but what if he's super hot?" Levy shot back. "What if he's your soul mate?"

"If he has grammar that bad, I highly doubt he's her soul mate," Erza drawled, reading the message over Levy's shoulder. Her face had gone back to normal now that the spotlight was no longer on her. "How do you stand reading it?"

"He might have bad grammar but he says cute things," Lucy said without thinking. When the others stared at her with wide eyes, she jerked the Jeep to the side and pulled into a parking spot so quickly the other two went slamming into the other side of the car.

"Ouch!"

"Lucy! You made me drop your phone!"

"It's a Nokia, I'm not worried," Lucy said indifferently as she picked it off the floor. They'd parked outside a towering apartment complex, and she honked her horn. The lobby doors opened and out ran a girl in blue clothes, with a blue toque pulled over blue hair and a blue beach bag holding her school supplies.

"You're late, Juvia," Lucy said in way of greeting to the fourth member of their party, and then they were off towards Mag High.

"Sorry," Juvia Loxar answered, putting away her phone. "Juvia was texting Lisanna. She wants to know if we are hanging out after school."

"I'm down," Levy said, and Erza agreed. Lucy shook her head.

"Sorry guys, I'm babysitting Asuka tonight."

"Ugh," Levy groaned. "You're always working! Can't you just come for a bit?"

After much cajoling and pleading from the others, Lucy finally caved. "Ok, I can hang for a bit. But I have to get my homework done! I won't be back tonight until midnight and then I have to do chores!"

"Cana's going to kick your ass when she hears how much you do for those stupid stepsisters," Levy sighed.

"Cana graduated last year and is still unemployed," Lucy pointed out.

They entered the school parking lot, circling around slowly on the lookout for a spot. It was nearly impossible. Lucy spotted Flare's convertible, and saw the orange Jaguar pulling up a few spots ahead. Minerva got out, and from the passenger door she saw a girl with snow-white hair and white sunglasses following suit.

"Minerva's carpooling?" Asked Levy, squinting. "I didn't know she had it in her heart."

"She doesn't," Lucy sighed. "She hates Yukino."

"Ah."

They cruised around a bit before finally finding an open spot. Grinning, Lucy made to park, but before she could turn in, a white blur pulled up and took the spot.

Lucy honked loudly. "God, what is it, Asshole Day?"

But the weak horn went unnoticed to the ears of the inhabitants of the bright white Chrysler. From the driver's seat came Sting Eucliffe, smirking lazily as he stood. Following suit were his posse of sports stars – Rogue Cheney in his black hoodie and skinny jeans, Jellal Fernandes in a button-up and slacks, Gray Fullbuster in a wife-beater and sweatpants, and Natsu Dragneel in his winter scarf and red jacket.

From all around the parking lot there came a collective female sigh. Lucy realized two of those sighs came from her own backseat, and turned to frown at Juvia and Erza. "You both realize that they stole our spot, right?"

Erza jumped, hackles raised and prepared to fight; but Juvia pouted and crossed her arms. "Juvia loves Gray-sama," she declared. "Even if he doesn't remember her."

Lucy growled and pulled the Jeep away, looking for another spot. If she had to hear Juvia ramble about her summer escapades one more time – _I saved him from drowning at the beach, but he doesn't remember me!_ – she would drive into a wall. She loved Juvia and all, but Gray Fullbuster was not worth getting worked up over. None of those guys were.

"Hey," Levy glanced back at the group. "You ever think that Salamander might be one of them?"

"Those goobers?" Lucy finally found a spot and pulled in hastily. "Yeah, right."

"You never know until you ask," Levy reminded, but Lucy was too distracted getting the Jeep to shut off properly. By the time the four girls left the car, the thought had vanished completely.

* * *

"So, okay, let me get this straight." Sting stared at Natsu's phone, slouching on the bench at their lunch table and frowning. "You went to look at colleges this summer."

"Yeah," Natsu said irritably. "Can I have my phone back, dick?"

Sting ignored him. "And you went out to Port Hargeon, where they sent you to an anonymous online chatroom where you could talk to other students who want to apply."

"Yes! Give it back!"

Sting held it out of reach. "And you started talking to this random-ass chick who goes by _ -_"

Natsu finally snatched the phone away. "Yes!" He finished angrily. "What's the deal, dude?"

"The deal is that you're talking to a stranger," Gray drawled from where he was eating his Sno-Cone. "Moreover, you have a huge Jones for this stranger. Has it ever crossed your mind that she might be ugly? Or a man?"

"Has it ever crossed your mind that you're a-"

"Guys, cut it out," Jellal said tiredly. He was staring at his iPhone, had been for the last ten minutes. Natsu leaned over his shoulder, but Jellal shoved him away.

"No need to be so cold," Natsu grumbled. "And I don't care if she's ugly. She smart and fun and I like emailing her."

"Okay, she won't tell you who she is," Sting pointed out. "Doesn't that ring any danger bells to you?"

"Why can't I just enjoy this!?" Natsu yelled in annoyance. "Maybe I find that sexy!"

"Maybe I find you stupid." Gray snickered, and he and Sting exchanged a high-five.

Rogue watched them with his eyebrows raised. "I physically cannot comprehend how stupid the three of you are," he said bluntly. "Natsu, the reason she hasn't told you is because you haven't told her your identity."

"Well, I'm not gonna go telling that to a stranger!" Natsu argued. Rogue smacked his face in his hands. Natsu stuck out his tongue, and turned back to Jellal. "Okay, what are you brooding about?"

Jellal quickly shoved the iPhone out of sight.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

Jellal cleared his throat. "Nothing. Just some message."

"Message from who?" Sting leaned over his shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the hidden phone. His eyesight must have been good, because he asked, "Who's Erza Scarlet?"

"No one's business!" Jellal snapped, pulling an apple out of his bag and biting into it savagely. Sting and Natsu snickered, while Gray looked mildly entertained.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked, making Jellal choke on his apple.

"You know what I'm confused about?" Sting said, drawing the conversation back to its earlier topic. "Why is Natsu even looking for colleges? Don't you have a free ride to the local one?"

The mention of Mag Tech made Natsu grimace. "I don't want to go there," he said. "It's all math and business. I'm not good at that."

"He's not good at anything!" Gray crowed, and was promptly punched in the face by Natsu.

"Anyway," he continued. "I found out Hargeon has a really great pyrotechnics program, so that's where I'm headed."

"You want to _make fireworks_-" Gray started, but was once again cut off.

Sting shrugged. "Well, whatever dude. It's your life. The rest of us are going to be headlining the Olympics, and you're gonna be working backstage."

"To be fair," Rogue interjected. "He doesn't have any sport he particularly excels in like the rest of us. I mean, Sting and I are both soccer stars. Gray's really good at ice hockey. Jellal's talented in football. Natsu just kind of falls in the cracks."

Natsu stared at him, miffed. "Thanks, dude."

"No problem."

"Natsu's shortcomings aside," Jellal interjected. "Maybe we should be congratulating him on the fact that he's actually trying to do something with his post-high school life, as opposed to Gray who lounged around at the beach all summer."

"Hey!" Gray sat up straight. "I had a job! I was a lifeguard!"

"Yeah, and you almost drowned!" Natsu shot. Gray smacked the back of his head, and Natsu tossed a piece of spicy salami at him. Another fight ensued, which Jellal pried apart.

"Can the two of you be civil for at least one lunch, please?" He demanded.

Minerva chose that exact moment to saunter up to their table. Sting looked up, spreading his arms in enjoyment. "Minerva! Babe! You came to see me!"

She smiled at him, though something about it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Sorry, baby," she replied. "I'm still busy. I just need to borrow Rogue for a minute, mkay?"

Rogue glanced up in surprise as Sting pouted. "What do you need to see him for?" He whined. Minerva placed a finger to her lips.

"Secret," she whispered seductively. "Come on, Rogue."

Rogue followed Minerva outside the cafeteria and down the hall, behind a wall of dingy lockers. "What do you want?" He asked irritably. "I know you aren't part of a study group, Minerva. On that note, why don't you sit with us at lunch?"

She ignored his question. "I need a favour from you."

"Well, you're asking the wrong guy." Rogue crossed his arms. "I'm not doing anything you ask."

Minerva tutted. "Why so mean, dear?"

Rogue narrowed his eyes. "You may have Sting fooled," he said, "but not me. I see you for what you are."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Evil."

Minerva chuckled. "Rogue, darling, there is hardly a need for such dramatics. Now, what I need you to do-"

"I told you, I'm not doing anything."

At this, her brow arched and she crossed her arms to match his stance. "Really, now?" Her lips curled up. "I wonder what your poor cat would have to say about that?"

Rogue's entire body tensed. "What do you want with Frosch?"

"Nothing yet," Minerva assured. "All you have to do is one favour, Rogue, and my friend at the local humane society doesn't give your house a call."

Rogue didn't want to believe a word Minerva was saying. There was no way a single person could be so evil. Creatures like this only existed in fairy tales. But then, sometimes he wondered if Minerva was really human.

"What do you want?" he said finally, bowing his head. Minerva clapped her hands in delight.

"So glad you see it my way," she chirped. "Well, here's the deal. I hate Yukino Aguria."

"I thought you two were best friends," Rogue asked in suspicion.

"A beautiful woman has no best friends, only rivals," Minerva countered.

"Fine, then." Rogue looked out the grimy window. "What do you want me to do?"

Minerva sighed. "I don't want her hanging around us anymore," she said. "I'm tired of her. She's annoying, and distracting. And since she likes you best, I want you to be the one to tell her not to hang out with us anymore."

There was a sick feeling in Rogue's stomach. "By us, you mean..."

"All of us. Flare and I, you and Sting, the group. Tell her we want nothing more to do with her." She leaned in, baring her teeth and hissing at him. "Break her heart."

Rogue turned his back. "You're despicable."

"No, I'm the daughter of a businessman." Minerva walked around him, patting him on the shoulder. "Today, Rogue. And no word of this to Sting, or I make that phone call."

Rogue stayed where he was until she disappeared from view. He let himself lean against the lockers, breathing slowly and rubbing his face in his hands. He couldn't believe she was making him do this...but then, he saw her face. She was serious. If he didn't, she would hurt Frosch.

How was he going to do this?

* * *

Yukino stepped out of the library, debating putting her sunglasses back on. It was already dark outside, so there wasn't much of a need for them. But she liked the feeling of having her face shielded.

Staying late after school to work on her admission essay was a choice she now regretted, because Minerva had left early and Yukino no longer had a ride up the mountain. She sighed, leaving her glasses on her head for the time being.

As Yukino left the school grounds and began walking towards downtown Magnolia, she began running through the list of people she could call in her mind. Not her parents, they were on a business trip. She had no siblings. Her only real close friend had left her. Who else had a car? The idea that she could call Sting left a flicker of nervous excitement in her, but she squashed that down fairly quickly. He was Minerva's boyfriend, which meant off-limits.

That left her with the only option of taking the bus. It wasn't an option she gladly accepted – the bus only came every hour, and then it took another hour to get to her house – but it was the only option she had. So, Yukino set to plodding down the sidewalk to the bus stop.

To her surprise, it was not empty. She recognized the slightly slouched figure of Rogue, tugging on the strings of his hoodie. She smiled hesitantly as she approached. "Hey."

He glanced up, and paled. "Hey." For a moment, neither of them spoke, and Yukino began nervously pulling at the hem of her blouse.

"Um, so what's up?" She finally managed. Rogue looked around, seemingly wanting to be anywhere but here right now.

"You..." he started, taking a deep breath. "Look, you can't hang out with us anymore."

For a second, the world stopped making noise. Yukino was left with an odd buzzing in her ears. "W-what?"

"We don't want to see you," Rogue ground out. "None of us. We aren't interested in being your friends anymore."

"Rogue-"

"Not the girls, or Sting and I, or Natsu, or-"

"Rogue, look at me."

He did.

"Did Minerva put you up to this?" She asked softly.

He choked, and hung his head. "Yes." Raising it, he looked at her imploringly. "But you can't tell her, she threatened my cat."

Oddly enough, Yukino didn't feel that angry anymore. In fact, she felt a bit like laughing. "What a horrible person," she said, "letting her jealousy get to her like that."

"Yukino-"

"You know the only reason she doesn't like me?" Her voice was rising steadily. "Because she sees me as competition. She thinks I'm prettier than her."

Rogue frowned. "You are."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Look, I'm not – that is, I don't want to-" Her voice broke. Rogue moved forward, but she held out a hand. "No, I'm fine. Listen, I promise I won't tell her. I'll pretend you've gone and broken my heart."

"I'm sorry," Rogue murmured. His face looked anguished. Tears threatened to spill over Yukino's face. So she sniffed and squared her shoulders.

"No worries. I know she's blackmailing you." Firmly, she walked around him, passing the bus stop. She didn't feel like going home anymore. "See you around sometime."

Rogue stood watching her go. She felt bad, but she really didn't blame him. All along, she'd suspected Minerva was not all she appeared to be. And she knew how much Rogue loved his cat. And she also knew how Minerva flattened anyone she saw as a threat. She should have guessed this was coming, really.

Thunder rumbled overhead. With one last deep breath, Yukino broke out into a run.

She ran until one of her heels broke, by which point she was halfway through town. The heavens had opened up and she was thoroughly soaked with rain. Cursing loudly, she wiped her bangs back and slipped the shoe off her foot. Honestly, why did she even care? It wasn't like Minerva or Flare were the best friends she had ever known. Truthfully, she barely even liked them.

Except now she was back to the beginning. Yukino had only just moved to Magnolia this year. She didn't know anybody else. She was all alone, again.

The cold pavement stung her bare feet. Yukino had reached the town square, where all sorts of local bars, cafes and coffee shops were the regular hangouts of high school and college students. Her eyes found The Palace, a high end cafe she and the girls had often gone. Through the windows, she could see Minerva and Flare drinking lattes and going over notes. There was a pang in her gut as she remembered the three had made plans to design Halloween costumes tonight.

Turning away from the window, Yukino stumbled through the parking lot until she could no longer walk. Her feet hurt far too much. She leaned against a battered old Jeep, wondering what the hell she was going to do.

Loud laughter from the right caught her attention. Pushing off the Jeep, Yukino realized that she was outside of a small little coffee shop that had never caught her attention before. It was small and tucked out of the way, with one boarded up window and a barely glowing neon sign that read "Mirajane's Cottage."

Lightning flashed across the sky, followed closely by a loud roll of thunder. Deciding not to spend a moment outside any longer, Yukino ducked into the little shop.

Inside it was well-lit, and a lot cosier than it looked from the lot. Although the booths were a little threadbare and the tables scratched, it still seemed to emanate a friendly atmosphere that Yukino wanted to sink into.

There was no one behind the counter, but two women with white hair and aprons were sitting around a table. In fact, that was the only table occupied in the shop. Apart from the two women, there was an older brunette drinking beer from a glass and four girls Yukino vaguely recognized from her school.

"So you can stay late tonight?" One of the girls was asking, poking the blonde beside her. Said blonde laughed and put away her phone.

"Yeah, Bisca just said the weather was too nasty to go out, so they're staying in."

"Well, that's good news!"

"No, it isn't! What about my money?"

Yukino stepped forward, wet clothes squelching. One of the workers glanced up, blue eyes widening in alarm as she took in Yukino's appearance.

"Good Lord!" She gasped. "You're soaking!"

"Yukino?" The blonde asked in surprise. With a sudden jolt, Yukino realized why she looked so familiar – that was Minerva and Flare's stepsister. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." Yukino gulped. "I...um..."

But she didn't need to say anything else, because the blonde titled her head to the side and said, "Minerva's a piece of work, isn't she? What'd she do? I'm Lucy, by the way. Come on, sit down and tell us all about it."


	2. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Thanks for everyone's awesome feedback! And Amenah, for being still alive - let's all raise a glass! Three cheers for you! :3**

* * *

**II.  
_A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes_**

* * *

The Magnolia town square was famed for having a place to hang for every group of people. The geeks and nerds holed up in the Dungeon Dragon, an aptly named bar full of gaming consoles and cheap beer. Hipsters and art students usually went to the Black Cauldron, which no one had ever heard of. Extremely rich kids and socialites went to The Palace, as you'd expect. And any guy who'd ever been interested in sports, had money, and was popular found himself in the Charming Bar.

Even though it was by definition a bar, no one got carded. The bar was owned by Macao Conbolt, who firmly believed that one's alcoholic adventures should begin as early as possible. He took more pride in his bar than anything, and it showed. There were about seven or eight big screens mounted across the walls that were always playing games. For the most part, it was a crowd of pretty good people; and it was the same group of people all the time - with the exception of the Olympics, when half the city turned up.

There was a booth in the back that may as well have had "Reserved for Sting and his friends" written on it (technically it did, Sting had carved it in the wood last year.) At least two of them were in there every night of the week, when there wasn't practice to attend or dates to disappear on. The date factor hadn't been much of a problem recently, however. Sting was the only one with a steady girlfriend.

"Not that she's much of a girlfriend," Gray pointed out over his iced coffee. "I mean when do you ever actually hang out?"

"On date nights," Sting ground out. "You guys have beat this dog to death already, can't you just lay off?"

"No." Gray frowned. "Dude, okay, yeah, she's a fairly attractive girl, but...what do you actually have in common?"

"Stuff."

"Like...?"

"Like, we're both good-looking."

Gray shoved him. "You are the most conceited asshat I've ever met."

Natsu made a noise of agreement, and Gray looked at him in surprise. Normally Natsu would have jumped on the chance to get into a fight, verbal or physical. But he was glued to his phone, eyes roving over the screen with his tongue between his teeth. Gray raised his eyebrows.

"Anything you want to say to the audience, Natsu?"

His brows furrowed. "How do you spell 'dynamic'?"

Sting promptly spit out his drink. "What? Since when do you ever care about spelling?"

"Since now!" Natsu's face flushed an angry scarlet.

"He just trying to impress his mystery woman," Gray said scornfully. "He doesn't want her to know he's illiterate."

Rather than punch Gray in the face, as he normally would, Natsu merely continued to type away at his phone.

"Unbelievable," Sting said. Turning to face Rogue, he said, "Are you seeing this?" When Rogue didn't answer, he waved his hand in front of his face. "Yo, buddy. You okay?"

Rogue started. "What? Uh, yeah."

"Man, what is it with this group today?" Sting complained. "Rogue's in la-la-land, Natsu's texting like a possessed man, and Jellal's MIA. Hey, where is he, anyway?"

"No freakin' clue." Gray crossed his arms. "Have I told you lot how incredibly weird you are?"

"Weird," Natsu mumbled. "I like that." He started typing again.

Sting shook his head. "It's like we're falling apart at the seams. Okay, seriously, Rogue!" For Rogue's eyes had glazed over once again.

"What?" He jolted. Seeing Sting and Gray glaring at him, he rolled his eyes. "Nothing, guys. I'm just thinking."

"That's dangerous."

"Don't do it."

"Natsu here tried to think once. It didn't end well – ouch!"

As Gray berated Natsu for kicking him, Rogue spoke in an undertone to Sting. "Hey, you know Yukino, right?"

Sting's brow creased. "Who? Oh, Minerva's friend, right?"

Rogue sighed. "Yeah. Never mind."

Sting gave him an odd look, but Rogue waved him off. Shrugging, Sting turned to the feuding old married couple beside him.

"You're such a pansy-ass," Gray snorted. "Just tell the damn girl who you are! What are you so scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything!" Natsu growled. "And speaking of balling up, how about you go find your precious mermaid saviour?"

"Oi, back off," Gray snarled. "I'm trying my best here!"

"Oh yeah? Been to the aquarium lately, she might be in a tank-"

"Ladies, please." Sting made a T with his hands. "Time out."

Both fell silent. "Thank you," Sting said. "Now, Gray. We've been over this a hundred times, just check the beach records-"

"I did!" Gray said indignantly. "There wasn't a girl on duty that day! It wasn't a lifeguard who saved me! She was a civilian!"

"Why are you so hung up on this mystery girl, anyway?" Natsu frowned.

Gray threw his hands up in the air. "How many times to I have to say it before it processes through your thick skull!" He shouted. "Look, it was summer. I was on lifeguard duty. Some kid swam out too far, and I swam out to catch him. But we got caught in a current and pulled way out, I was under the water too long and blacked out. But this girl – she swam all the way back to shore with two unconscious people, me and the kid." His voice dropped. "She saved us both. Everyone thought I brought the kid back, but I know it was her."

"How do you know it was a girl if you were blacked out?" Natsu sniggered, snapping Gray out of his haze.

"Because I saw her walk away!"

"You did? Then how come you can't find her?"

"Well, I didn't exactly get the best look-"

"Then _how_ do you _know_ it was a _female_-"

"Because she was wearing a blue bikini!" Gray exploded. "Okay?"

Natsu and Sting blinked. Then, Natsu began to grin.

"Oh man, he's so whipped and he hasn't even met her yet."

"Shut up!" Gray flamed. "Says the guy checking his phone every five seconds!"

Now it was Sting's turn to laugh. "He's got you there, Natsu."

"Dicks, both of you," Natsu proclaimed.

He was saved from more abject teasing by the passing by of a kid no older than fourteen with a bottle of beer clenched in his fist. Natsu frowned and reached over, plucking the bottle from his hands. "Excuse you, you are too young to be drinking."

"Hey!" The kid was none other than Romeo Conbolt, son of the bar's owner. No wonder he was drinking. "C'mon Natsu, give it back."

"No." Natsu took a swig. "Take it back like a man."

Romeo frowned deeply, holding out his hand. Natsu shook his head vehemently and Romeo smacked him. "Ow!"

Sting and Gray snorted at the same time, as Natsu let out an indignant squawk and shouted, "Tell me you did not just bitch-slap me!"

* * *

"Wait, wait!" Now Lucy was laughing really hard. "She actually threatened to kill his cat?"

She glanced sidelong at the girl sitting beside her. When Yukino Aguria had unexpectedly burst into the cafe two hours, she had looked miserable and soaked to the bone. She had cried almost the entire time, until Lucy offered her a ride back up the mountain. Now her face was dry and positively radiant, with a glimmer of a smile on her lips. "I wish I could say I was joking."

Lucy almost let go of the wheel. "That's _inhumane_! I swear, the woman is _not human_."

"I wouldn't be surprised. I had no idea she could be so _evil._ Oh, it's right here."

Lucy pulled the Jeep up in front of a large house, with white Greco-Roman columns on the front porch. "Wow," she said flatly.

"Yeah." Yukino seemed slightly embarrassed. "My parents are both big hot-shots at Apple, so...we move around a lot, but I always get free stuff." She waved her i0S.

"Are they home right now?" Lucy asked, eyeing the darkened windows.

Yukino shook her head. "They're on a business conference right now, so uh, yeah. I've got the house all to myself."

Lucy glanced over again, studying her face. Yukino's eyes were dim. Smiling slightly, Lucy reached over and nudged her. "We should host a party sometime."

A small smile appeared. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

As Yukino prepared to get out, a thought occurred to Lucy. "Hey, do you want me to drive you down to school tomorrow?"

Yukino blinked, like she hadn't thought of that. "I guess so. Could you?"

"Yeah, sure. I know where your house is now, and I've got an extra seat in my Jeep. I drive Levy, Erza, and Juvia every day anyway."

"Thank you." For the first time that night, Yukino's face broke into a full-fledged grin. It almost took Lucy aback, the girl really was lovely. "You're so kind, Lucy."

"Ah, no," Lucy blushed, waving her hand. "Just doing my civic duty, haha."

"No, I mean it. You and the other girls, and Mirajane and her sister, and Cana, all of you were so nice to me. I can't thank you enough."

"Well sure you can!" Lucy leaned on the steering wheel. "Hang out with us from now on! We can do, like, a friend trade or something with Minerva."

Yukino laughed. Then Lucy leaned a little too far on the wheel, causing the horn to honk and both girls to shriek. Giggling, Lucy waved goodbye as Yukino headed up the front steps and disappeared behind the door.

The familiar beep of her Nokia that signified she had an email made her jump, and she reached down to flip open the phone.

_xXSalamanderXx: u havin a good nite?_

She bit her lip and smiled before answering.

_ Celestial_Queen: Much better than expected :)_

x

"Erza, please put the phone away while you're working."

Kagura leaned over the counter to look pointedly at Erza, who quickly jammed the cell back into the pocket of her apron. "Apologies, Kagura," she said meekly. "It won't happen again."

"Who are you texting?" Simon called over as he carried a box of lilies out from the back room.

"Nobody," Erza answered in her most dignified voice. The bell over the door tinkled, and she took her place by the till. Kagura's brow creased.

"It better not be a stranger, you know how I feel about strangers."

"Aw, sis, don't be so mean," Simon teased. "Our Erza's too smart to go around talking to strangers."

"What's this about strangers?"

A new voice poked in amongst the others. All three heads swivelled around to the boy at the end of the aisle, and Simon nearly dropped his box of lilies.

"Jellal?"

It was Erza who spoke, amazement filtering in with surprise. She was astounded to see him. She hadn't told him she worked here.

"Hi," he replied, and now there was a faint hint of a blush on his cheeks. "I came to see you."

Kagura's eyes darted back and forth between them. Finally she said in a sharp voice, "Don't be in here if you don't have anything to buy, young man." And with a flip of her hair she headed into the back room. Simon gave them both a nervous look, then followed her.

Erza tilted her head to the side. "Am I missing something?" She asked. "They seem to really dislike you."

"Ah, yeah," Jellal said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "My mom got remarried a few years back, and she was going to buy all the flowers from here, but ended up buying from Trinity Raven across town instead."

Erza felt her jaw drop open. "But they're our business rivals!" Glancing over her shoulder at the back room door, she murmured, "No wonder they don't like you."

"Yes, well." Jellal coughed, sounding embarrassed. "Actually, I came here today to buy some flowers."

She drew her attention back to him. "Really? What for?"

His lips quirked up. "For a very special girl," he said slyly. "See, I like her a lot, but I want to ask her on a real date. I'm worried she thinks we're strangers."

"Oh?" Erza turned as red as her hair.

"So I was wondering if you could help me pick some out," he continued. "I need your advice. What are your favourite flowers?"

Clearing her throat, Erza began to fiddle with the strings on her apron. "Well, if you really wanted to impress this girl," she said shakily. "Red roses mean true love, and primrose is for eternal love, if you paired those two with acacia leaves – that means secret love, see – and some orchids, for beauty; I think that would suffice."

"I see." Jellal smiled. "I guess I'll order a bouquet of that."

Erza rustled around the shop, pulling the flowers out and tying them with a red ribbon. She could feel Jellal's eyes on her as she did so, watching her every move. Finally she rang it up at the till, and handed him the bouquet.

"Here you are," she said. "That'll be $27.50."

He gave her the money wordlessly, and clutched the bouquet in his hands. The blush from earlier had come seeping back into his cheeks.

"I know you think we're practically strangers," he started, "but we have met before."

"Oh, really?" Erza kept her eyes focused on the till.

"Yeah. We went to the same preschool."

Her eyes widened a fraction, amazed he remembered. "We were best friends."

He nodded. "I'm sorry life got in the way, but..." she heard rustling, and then he held the bouquet out to her. "I'm asking you now, Erza Scarlet, to please go out with me."

There came a commotion from behind the back room door, and suddenly it burst open. Jellal and Erza sprang apart, and she shouted in alarm.

"Er-chan!" Milliana squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"You guys!" Erza was certain she was about to die of embarrassment. Kagura crossed her arms and focused her narrowed eyes on Jellal.

"Treat her right," she warned. "I'm not afraid to resort to drastic measures."

Jellal gulped. "Er, yes ma'am."

The Kagura turned her steely gaze on Erza, and it softened a fraction. "Take the rest of the day off," she said. "And be home by eight."

If Erza could have smiled any wider, her face might have cracked.

* * *

Yukino had come to learn that hanging out with Lucy and her group of friends was one hundred times more fun and interesting than hanging out with Minerva and Flare had ever been. As her car was still in the shop and she wouldn't have it back for two weeks at least, she began resorting to Lucy and her Jeep to drive her everywhere. It was such a rusty, cantankerous old thing that Yukino barely trusted it with her life. Not to mention, Lucy was such a reckless driver, and the conversations they often had loudly from the backseat didn't help matters.

But aside from bad driving habits, Lucy and her friends were an incredible group of people. They didn't sit in the cafeteria like most students, but ate lunch outside under the large cherry blossom tree. They laughed and ran around and teased each other. Minerva had often teased Yukino, but it had been cold and truthful and often left Yukino feeling like she needed a new haircut.

But not with Lucy and her friends. They teased Lucy about her mystery email boyfriend, Erza about her real boyfriend whose identity she refused to reveal, and Juvia about Gray Fullbuster.

It was interesting, Yukino noted, that they chose to eat under the cherry tree; because on days like this when the weather was nice, the boys would bring a football or soccer ball up to the field. The field which happened to be in perfect view of the cherry tree.

Today they had brought a soccer ball. Rogue was in the net, while Sting and Gray defended him and Natsu and Jellal took on the offence.

Juvia was lying down on the grass, staring dreamily at Gray. He'd stripped his shirt a while ago and was playing bare-chested. "He's so handsome," she swooned.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder half-heartedly. "They're all so annoying," she frowned. "All they do is joke off in class."

"Jellal's not so bad," Erza pointed out. Lucy eyed her suspiciously, and she went resolutely back to her homework.

"I think you all are forgetting I used to see them sometimes," Yukino said. "And Lucy, you know, they aren't awful."

"Lucy dislikes anyone that distracts her from schoolwork," Levy snickered.

A group of younger students had gathered around to watch them play. Juvia saw them, and began sending them deathglares.

"What'll happen to this school when they graduate?" Lucy said derisively. "Without it's group of 'super popular boys', it'll fall into shambles."

"There will always be someone new," Levy pointed out. "After they leave, the spotlight can be open for the next group of superstars."

"And they might not be as great as these guys," Yukino added. At Lucy's look she continued. "I mean, face it, Lucy. These guys are not nearly as bad as they could be. Sure, they say bonehead things and joke around a lot, but they're good people deep down. I've never once seen them be vicious or cruel or bully anyone."

Lucy looked like she was swallowing something gross. "Fine," she conceded. "They aren't as bad as Minerva. Makes me wonder why she dates one of them, though."

It made Yukino wonder, too. She hadn't thought about it before. If she had to take a guess, it would be image. Minerva was nothing without her image, and Yukino supposed that if the wasn't dating the schoolwide-agreed most popular boy, that image would be in danger of crumbling.

She also suspected Minerva's _image_ was part of the reason Yukino had been booted off the popular squad, but she didn't want to flatter herself too much.

Juvia said something funny about Gray, and Yukino let out a particularly loud laugh. From over on the field, Rogue glanced her way.

Ever since that night, Yukino had been feigning heartbreak whenever Minerva walked into the room. She fell silent, cast her eyes down; sometimes she even pretended to cry. Yukino didn't want Minerva to suspect anything, or blame Rogue. It seemed to be working, except that Rogue had only seen her like that and probably believed he really had broken her heart.

Now she sent him a wink and a smile. He waved back, a slight smile on his face.

Sting noticed him wave, and looked over her way. She turned around quickly, back going rigid.

The momentary distraction was enough for Natsu to score, and his cheer was so deafening it had Lucy covering her ears in annoyance.

* * *

When Levy got home that afternoon, she almost didn't want to go inside. The trailer reeked of weed, and the door was hanging open. Again. Growling, she stomped up the rickety steps and entered. The stench was nearly overpowering.

"Dad!"

Maurice McGarden was sitting on the threadbare armchair, TV remote clenched loosely in his hands. A cigarette dangled from between his teeth and there was a half-empty bottle of vodka on the floor beside him. He jerked his head up when she entered.

"Lev," he slurred, "that you?"

Her eyebrow was developing a tic. "Dad, did you go to the interview at SuperMart today?"

His eyes remained unfocused. "Interview...?"

"You forgot?" Levy shrieked. Maurice stumbled to his feet, groaned, and sat back down.

"Oi," he rumbled. "Stop yer shoutin', girlie."

Levy was shaking in anger. "Dad, you promised!" She cried. "You promised me you'd go!"

He gave her a dirty look, and Levy realized with a sick feeling that not only was he high, but drunk off his rocker. Clenching her fists, she looked away and her eyes fell on the stack of papers on the kitchen counter.

"Cool yer jets, kid," Maurice mumbled. "Found some other way to make easy cash."

Levy's vision tunnelled, and she snatched the papers off the counter. "Dad, are you dealing again?" She asked in a shaking voice.

He didn't answer, and she raised her voice. "You said you'd stop after last time." Chunks of bile rose in her throat, and she choked it down. Still Maurice was silent. Levy tossed the papers back down on the counter and ran right back out the door.

Fighting back the urge to vomit, Levy stormed through the trailer park. She passed a much nicer mobile home, with two teenage boys in the front yard. "Levy?" They called as she passed. Levy plastered on a happy face before she turned to face Jet and Droy. With difficulty, she gave them a cheerful wave. They had been her neighbours since junior high, and she liked them a lot; but she didn't want their pity right now.

They gave her a tentative wave back, and she continued on. In her fit of rage, she hardly even paid attention to where she was going. For almost two hours, she stormed along sidewalks until she was relatively downtown, and her feet took her through the library doors.

The effect was almost immediate. The cool air calmed her nerves, and the scent of fresh pages and old books made her muscles relax. Sighing slightly, she began wandering towards the shelves in search of something to read.

"Miss McGarden, is that you?"

And she promptly stopped, and cringed. In her daze, she'd forgotten that she was currently avoiding the library – and why.

The head librarian pushed up her glasses. "Do you have those books to return?"

'_No, my dad sold them for drugs'_ was not exactly a response she could or even wanted to give. "Um, no...?"

"Hn." The librarian pursed her lips. "Then I suppose you have the fine to pay?"

The fine was over a hundred dollars. No, Levy certainly didn't have the money. As she floundered to find something to say, she failed to notice the person appearing behind her.

"Hey," a gruff voice spoke, and the librarian's face paled. Levy turned, and squeaked. Said person was well over six feet tall, with multiple piercings, a few visible tattoos, and gleaming red eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest, clad in a black leather jacket bearing a dragon, and a metal-studded belt held up ripped black jeans. And combat boots. Don't forget those combat boots.

Levy nearly passed out. Good _Lord_, this guy was scary.

"You're the one with the grades, right?" He asked, and Levy realized with a start that he was talking to her. She pointed to herself with a shaking finger.

"Er, me? Yes? I guess?"

He made a noise sounding like 'che,' and flicked his eyes to the librarian. "One moment, please," he said in a falsely polite voice, and then pulled Levy a bit away from her.

"Wh-what do you want?" She demanded, voice higher than normal.

He snickered. "You're jumpy, aren't you?" When she glared, he continued. "Look, here's the thing. I'm pretty much failing school, and I'm not too keen on repeating a year."

"You want a tutor?" This surprised her. He didn't look like the kind to-

"No, dumbass. I want someone to do my homework for me."

Oh. Well, that made more sense. Levy tensed up, and despite being rather terrified, argued. "I would never do that!"

"Oh, I see." He leaned back on his heels, hands in his pockets. "Good luck with that library fine, then."

Levy started. Looking behind her, she saw the librarian watching them suspiciously. Narrowing her eyes back at the tall scary guy, she hissed, "What makes you think you can help me with that?"

Nonchalantly, he pulled out his wallet. Without looking her way, he pulled out several fifties and held them between two fingers. Levy gaped.

"How..."

"Here's the deal, shrimp. I'll help you pay off this fine. You come over to my place every day after school, do any work that I need, and once it's clear that I graduate, you're off the hook."

Levy's mind raced. She hated the idea of doing work for someone else, not only because it would cut into her own time but it just went against her ethics. But on the other hand, she was never going to pay this fine. And it was only going to get worse with time. Who knew what would happen if she left it? Would they send the government after her? Did they do that for library fines?

It was all her dad's fault. He put her in this situation. Anger against him filled her, and in a split-second decision she snatched the bills out of his hand. He grinned.

"All right," she said, turning to the librarian. "Here's your fine."

At first, it seemed like the librarian wanted to protest. But a look back to the guy behind Levy seemed to change her mind, and she took the money from Levy's outstretched hand.

As the head librarian shuffled away, Levy made a mental note to avoid this particular library. Maybe she could visit the one across town. But her thoughts were interrupted by an arm coming to rest on her head.

"Excellent," the scary guy said. "You know, for a second there I thought you wouldn't take it. But you're not an idiot, right, shrimp?"

"No, I'm not," she growled. "Hence why you chose me to torment." Carefully, she pushed his arm off her head.

"Hey!" He shouted, a bit miffed. "I just saved your skin in there."

"Yes, I'm sure." Levy replied dryly.

The guy gave another snicker. "This way," he said, grabbing her arm and tugging her out towards the parking lot.

"Ouch! Hey!" Levy yanked her arm from his grip. "You know, if you expect me to be your personal servant, you should treat me a little better. And maybe not call me 'shrimp', or 'kid with grades.' It's Levy, alright? Levy McGarden."

He stopped, blinking in surprise. Suddenly she wondered if anyone had actually stood up to him before. "You might want to tell me your name," she added wryly.

"Gajeel," he said then. "Gajeel Redfox."

He started walking again, this time without dragging her. She followed behind him, massaging the area she was sure would develop bruises. "Do you go to Mag High?" She asked, curiosity winning over apprehension.

"Yeah."

"Why haven't I seen you around, then?"

"Well, I don't go to class much."

"No wonder your grades are slipping, then!" Levy yelped. "What subjects do you take?"

"Shop."

"Do you know what university you'll be going to?"

"No."

"Did you apply to any?"

"No."

Levy huffed. This might be even harder than she thought before. "Do even you know what you want to do?"

"Nope. Here we are."

The sight of Gajeel's car was definitely enough to shut her up. If it could even be called a car. It was more of a monster truck. It was a _beast._

"Ain't she a beauty?" Gajeel crowed, looking at the death-trap with black paint and a shining chrome grill. "Right, get in. I've got an English paper due tomorrow morning, and you haven't even started!"


	3. I Wonder

**This took way longer to update than I wanted. Sorry about making you guys wait so long. Terrible week, I wanted to wait until everything sorted out before I posted again. Hopefully, it won't ever take more than a week to update! And if it does, feel free to come to my house with torches and pitchforks!**

* * *

**III.**

**I Wonder**

* * *

Juvia sighed as she hung another shirt on the sale rack, eyes raking over the pink fabric. Sometimes she wished she could break out of her habits, and wear colours other than blue, but that was absurd. After all, why did she even work here? Because the employee uniform was blue.

Juvia had only been working at Club Phantom for a few weeks, after her parents decided they were tired of her pining away for Gray Fullbuster all summer, and told her to do something useful with her life. Working at a high end clothing boutique was not exactly what Juvia would have called a dream job, but it was the best she could do.

Besides, she thought, folding a few patterned jeans. At a store as fancy as this, the pay was great.

The bell jingled as a few new voices filled the store. Juvia recognized one of them instantly, and ducked behind a mannequin as a tall girl with long, black hair rounded the corner.

"I know, Meredy, but think of it this way. Sure he'll be mopey for a bit, but eventually he'll move on to someone even better. Right? And then I won't have to deal with a mopey-dopey brother."

Juvia stiffened. That was Ultear Milkovitch, Gray's foster sister! What could he be moping about?

"I know," the girl named Meredy complained. "But Lyon's always been so sensitive, I wonder if he'll ever get over her. Chelia has to deal with it, and you know how she's pretty much in love with him, so she complains to me and then I have to listen to mopey-dopey Chelia!"

"Okay, one, Chelia is way too young to be in love with Lyon. She's younger than you, for heaven's sake!"

Oh, so they were talking about Lyon Bastia, the other foster brother, the one who already graduated. Juvia deflated a bit.

"Hey, didn't she used to shop here all the time?"

"Who?" Ultear asked, scrutinizing a white halter top.

"Sherry," Meredy said. "Lyon's ex? Maybe if we bought Chelia some clothes from here, he'd be into her..."

"Okay, this leads me to point number two," Ultear frowned. "Chelia is Sherry's cousin. It would be so weird for Lyon to date his ex's younger cousin. Especially if she looked like a carbon copy of her!"

As the two girls continued their conversation, the gears in Juvia's head began turning. Lyon had been attracted to a girl who wore clothes from Club Phantom? Maybe Gray was the same way? They were brothers, after all, and didn't similar tastes run in the family? Even foster families?

"This is cute," Ultear decided finally, throwing the white top over her arm. "Hey, Meredy, what do you think about a geisha for Halloween?"

They wandered away, and Juvia began raking her eyes over the store. They didn't just sell clothes, but designer handbags, shoes, hair accessories... you could style yourself every day! It was different from the type of clothes she wore normally, however...Juvia liked clothes that covered up. She wore boots, stockings, dresses, figure-hiding sweaters... all in blue, of course. It only made sense that Gray didn't see her in the halls...she was practically a wallflower!

But here in Club Phantom...skinny jeans, fancy tops, stylish jackets. Everything popped. She could make him see her.

But she didn't have money to spend on a whole new wardrobe.

As if struck by a bolt of lightning, Juvia broke into a mad dash behind the counter and into their storerooms, right up to a door with the plaque 'MANAGER'. She knocked on the door, and it swung open, to reveal a breathless Juvia to the manager in his leather chair, fingers folded.

"Yes, dear?" The manager of Club Phantom was a tall man in his late 40's by the name of Jose Porle. He had an elegant mustache and wore fancy Italian suits, despite being locked in the back room all day. He raised his eyebrows at Juvia's sudden entrance.

"Um." Juvia suddenly found herself very speechless. What had she been going to ask again? "Sir, Juvia was just, wondering if, er, employees got discounts? In the store?"

His thin eyebrows remained raised. "Why did you want to know, dear?"

Juvia gulped. "Juvia would like to wear something different to school, for a change."

Silence fell over the room. Juvia squirmed. Jose surveyed her, then gestured to the wooden chair by the door. "Have a seat, dear. What did you say your name was, again?"

"Juvia Loxar, sir."

"Why did you want to change up your wardrobe?" He asked, looking like a psychiatrist with his legs crossed and hands together. "To impress a boy? Girl?"

"Boy," Juvia replied, embarrassed. When Jose gestured for her to explain, she continued. "His name is Gray Fullbuster, and Juvia...likes him very much. But he doesn't see her, and she was hoping that a change in clothes could help her."

Jose nodded, like he understood. "Clothes do make the man," he mused. "Or woman, in your case. I see." He clapped his hands. "Well, I'm afraid we don't offer the kind of discounts you need, Juvia, but never let it be said I am not a man who doesn't enjoy striking deals."

"Sir?" Juvia wasn't following.

"I'll make you a deal," he said. "If you agree to come in and work whenever I call, and do whatever kind of work I ask, whether it be manning tills or stocking shelves or doing inventory, you come in and do it. In return, I'll let you borrow whatever you want from our back stores."

Juvia could barely believe her ears. "Sir..?"

"Follow me." Jose stood. He led Juvia to the storerooms, which consisted of boxes upon boxes lined on shelves floor to ceiling, and kind of looked like IKEA. "These are all the clothes that don't go out on the floor yet. They haven't been tagged yet. You can choose from them every day. Just return them before their due dates." He tapped the date stamped on the side of the box.

Juvia's eyes roved over the boxes and boxes of clothes. It was too good to believe.

"Well?" Jose asked. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

"Don't do it."

Juvia pouted at Yukino as they walked down the crowded Mag High hallways together. "Too late, Juvia has already agreed. And besides, why does Yukino not think it's a good idea?"

Yukino pushed her way around a group of chattering freshmen. "This boss of yours sounds like a shady guy. I don't trust him."

Juvia laughed. "No, Mr Porle is a very trustworthy man! He's the manager."

They made it to Juvia's locker, and Yukino leaned on the one beside it as Juvia fiddled with the lock. "And the whole 'having to work whenever and wherever he asks'. What if you're always working? No matter how good you look, you won't be able to spend any time with Gray."

"Perhaps that will add to Juvia's allure," the girl replied haughtily, yanking the locker open. "And then she will be earning more money. And then she will be able to buy clothes all on her own!"

Yukino sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look, Juvia," she said. "I just don't think you should have to change yourself for a guy. Even if it is Gray Fullbuster," she added hastily.

Juvia's expression softened. "Yukino is very kind," she said. "But Juvia is not changing herself, merely her clothes." She glanced down at her fur-trimmed, knee-length skirt. "Juvia thinks it will probably do her good."

Yukino laughed at that. "All right," she said. "Just don't forget about the rest of us when you become all fabulous, right?"

Juvia grinned, pulling the necessary books from her locker. Then her eyes caught something over Yukino's shoulder, and her face darkened. "Evil Queen alert."

Yukino turned at the nickname for Minerva. Said girl was currently down the hall, leaning against a locker and kissing Sting quite openly. Yukino's lip curled. She hated public displays of affection, especially if they involved her ex-friend.

Minerva raised her eyes to meet Yukino's, and she smirked into the kiss. Yukino turned away, disgusted. She scratched away at some loose paint on the locker, until she felt eyes burning into her. She looked up to see Juvia with a bemused expression.

"What?"

Juvia shook her head. "Yukino is very funny that she cannot see it," was all she said.

"See what? I have 20/20 vision," Yukino retorted, annoyed.

"Her own feelings," Juvia said cryptically, then closed her locker and sashayed away to her next class.

Yukino watched her leave, confusion marring her pretty features. She scratched at her head, wondering what Juvia could have meant. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw Sting and Minerva making their goodbyes, and she made a face.

What did Sting still see in her? She wondered. Wasn't it clear to him how cruel she was? Or was he just blinded by how hot she was? Minerva gave him a flirty wave, walking off. Now that all the halls were empty, they no longer had an audience, and she didn't want anything more to do with him. Typical Minerva.

Sting's blue eyes flickered over to her, and Yukino turned and began walking very quickly in the opposite direction.

* * *

Lucy lay on her mattress, above the covers, with her phone the only illumination in the dark room. The time read 1:00 AM, but she didn't feel at all tired. Currently, she was waiting for an email.

Once again, Lucy blessed the heavens that her cell could read emails. She didn't own a computer, and it would be a little weird, stalking the school ones or invading Gemma's computer room. In fact, she blessed the heavens that she had a phone at all; like the Jeep, it was given to her out of necessity. Namely, Gemma had needed to be able to reach her at all times in case he had more chores to do.

When Lucy was younger, she had seen the other houses on the street with maids, and asked Gemma why they didn't have one. He had replied with '_We don't need one, we have you._'

How rude of him.

Lucy's train of thought was derailed by a _blip_, and her screen lighting up. Eagerly, she leaned in and read.

_xXSalamanderXx: so u finish that essay yet_

She bit her lip, grinning.

_Celestial_Queen: I'm sorry, I don't speak idiot._

_xXSalamanderXx: :( meanie making fun of my spelling ineptitude_

_Celestial_Queen: Hey! Look at you, using big words. :)_

_xXSalamanderXx: yeah well i'm sitting here with a dictionary so_

Lucy giggled, then covered her mouth. The floors were thin.

_xXSalamanderXx: neway back to topic at hand. Essay?_

_ Celestial_Queen: Yeah I've written a few drafts out, I haven't decided which one I like best._

_xXSalamanderXx: A FEW DRAFTS, SHE SAYS_

_ Celestial_Queen: It's not that big of a deal!_

_xXSalamanderXx: how do u converse with us mere mortals_

_ Celestial_Queen: Do you need help with yours?_

Almost immediately she regretted sending it. In order to help him, they'd need to meet in person, or at least give away some vital information leading to him discovering her identity. Lucy looked wildly around her 'room,' the pathetic makeshift bed and suitcase/dresser – she wasn't ready yet.

Fortunately, his reply assuaged her fears.

_xXSalamanderXx: no worries, I think I can do it. when's it due? next week?_

_ Celestial_Queen: In two days._

_xXSalamanderXx: whoops. there go my chances_

_ Celestial_Queen: Relax, you'll do fine! You should probably go get to work on it right now, though._

_xXSalamanderXx: ya probably. when do we get results back?_

_ Celestial_Queen: Early December._

_xXSalamanderXx: great! two months of torture! Lol_

_ Celestial_Queen: Like I said, you'll do just fine. But get to work!_

_xXSalamanderXx: yeah yeah weirdo. night :)_

_ Celestial_Queen: Good night :)_

She waited a good five minutes, just in case he started up the conversation again. When he didn't, she sighed and flipped the phone closed. Speaking of Hargeon entrance essays, she should really get hers done. It looked like tomorrow would be another day in the Mag High computer lab.

The computer lab was quite possibly one of Lucy's least favourite places in the entire school, perhaps because she spent so much time there. Apart from the kids that spent lunch hour playing online video games, she was the only one there. Occasionally, on days like today, she would be accompanied by Levy – but only when Levy had something very important to do.

"You mean you still haven't started it? It's supposed to be sent in tomorrow!" Lucy asked her incredulously.

Levy frowned, tapping her pencil against the desk. "No, I have started it," she said. "I just can't get past the first 100 words."

"What's the problem?" Lucy asked, typing a few sentences.

"I just don't know what to say!"

"Say you love languages so much you'd marry a thesaurus if you could."

Levy smacked Lucy's arm as she laughed. After a few minutes, she asked, "Hey do you mind driving me somewhere after school?"

"Where?"

Levy didn't look up. "Um, just a friend's house. Will you?"

Lucy shrugged, eyes glued to the screen. "Sure."

* * *

"You sure this is it?" Lucy asked, looking out the window with apprehension. Levy nodded grimly. She wished it wasn't, but the monster truck in the driveway left no room for questions.

"Thanks for the ride, Lucy," she muttered, opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Right." Levy could feel Lucy's eyes on her as she closed the door, and headed up the driveway to knock on the large oak door.

No answer. She gave Lucy a reassuring wave, and waited until the other drove away to push on the door. It opened with ease. "Gajeel?"

As she'd discovered the other night, Gajeel was definitely more than his appearance. For one, he lived on Acalypha Mountain. Granted, it was a bit far away from the other houses, but it was Acalypha Mountain nonetheless. So he had to be rich.

But the state of his house didn't suggest that. The garden in the front was overgrown, the paint was chipping, and one of the windows was boarded up.

But the state of his _truck_ suggested he did have money. As did the state of most of the equipment inside the house, like the high-tech microwave and stainless-steel fridge. And the big screen TV. And the expensive-looking PC.

Levy grumbled to herself as she dropped her bag in the hall, slipping out of her shoes. "Gajeel?" She called again. Where could he be?

Something meowed by her feet, and she glanced down. "Oh, hello, Lily." Yet another surprising thing. He had a cat, and a healthy-looking one at that. Levy would have expected, if Gajeel had any animals, for them to be malnourished and possibly even abused. But Pantherlily, as he was called, was the very definition of a lovely cat.

"Can you take me to Gajeel?" She asked. Lily meowed again, and began padding up the stairs. Levy raised her eyebrows, and started following him. Why not?

She hadn't been up to the second floor of the house yet. It was just as nice, although Levy was now noticing the fine layer of dust covering everything. Lily led her down a hallway, and stopped in front of a door covered in Metallica posters.

Lily pawed at the door, and it creaked open. Hesitantly, she stepped inside, eyes raking over the complete mess that covered his dresser and floor.

Then, in the corner of the room, she spied an iron-frame bed with a lump of black covers. Immediately, all apprehension was replaced with sheer annoyance. "You're still in _bed?"_

Levy stomped over to the bed, and pulled on the covers. "Gajeel!" She said sharply. "Wake up!"

There came a kind of grumbling, bestial noise from the covers. With an almighty yank, Levy pulled the covers off to reveal a sprawled, sleeping Gajeel, in nothing but his boxers. He growled and twitched, goosebumps erupting over his skin.

"You know," Levy said irritably, placing her hands on her hips. "It is no wonder you're failing all your classes if all you do is sleep on schooldays."

Gajeel turned his head, one eye glaring up at her. "I didn't sign up for this shit."

"Well, tough!" Levy stomped over to the widows, and flung open the curtains. Light flooded the room, and Gajeel buried his face into the pillow. "Listen up, chump. I've set a goal for today; we're going to find something for you to do post-graduation."

She waltzed out of the room to hear him yelling not to call him 'chump.'

He joined her at the kitchen table five minutes later, with a shirt thrown over his chest. She already had his computer fired up, and was working on her Hargeon admissions essay. Eyeing his bed-rumpled hair critically, she watched as he began fumbling with the coffeepot.

"I added a new clause to add to our deal," Levy said at length.

"Hn."

"You have to attend school every day. The only exception being if you are in the hospital."

Gajeel choked. "What? Why the hell do I have to go to school?" She raised an eyebrow "Okay I know that sounds bad but c'mon, I don't actually have to go every day, do I?"

"With IQ's like yours, yeah. You do."

He glared fiercely at her, and violently flipped the switch on his coffee machine. "_Fine._"

"Fine."

"Then you have to stay late Friday night."

"_What?_"

He grinned, a certain sadistic tinge to it. "Got a science project due Monday. Unless you want to come here over the weekend...?"

Levy was astounded. "But...but that's Halloween!"

"Yeah?"

"The night of the school dance!" Of course, she hadn't been planning on going anyway, none of them were. But still, the unfairness of it! He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her reply.

"Fine," she shot at him as hard as she could.

"Fine.

"_Fine._"

Shaking with anger, Levy turned back to his computer and continued typing away. Gradually, she began to feel Gajeel's presence behind her, and realized he was leaning over her chair and reading over her shoulder.

"What's that?" He asked, frowning.

"It's not any of your homework," she retorted coldly. "Some of us have to do our own."

"Che." He snorted. "What's it for?"

"It's my admissions essay. For Port Hargeon University."

"H.U.?" Gajeel sat on the ledge of the table, hunched over his cup of steaming coffee. "You want to go there?"

"Yeah." Levy's fingers stalled, trying to decide how to conclude. "They have this linguistics program, and-"

"Linguini? A program for making pasta?"

Levy choked back a laugh, despite herself. "_Linguistics_, smart one. As in, the study of language."

"Oh." He returned to looking bored. "What the hell can you do with a degree in language?"

Levy bristled; that was _exactly_ what her dad had said. "Become a translator for a major international corporation, maybe."

"Hn."

He sounded so disinterested, it made Levy's gears begin to grind. "Well, what do you plan on doing? Do you have any interests at all?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "I like tuning things up."

"Like a mechanic?" She pressed.

"I dunno! Like I said, I don't really give a shit."

As he was talking, Levy had pulled up the web browser, and was searching up H.U. Gajeel hopped off the table and leaned over her again. "What, you don't seriously think I could get in, do you?"

"You have to do _something_," Levy said. "Besides, looking will make you miserable."

He made a face at her, and she made one right back. "Here, just look at this."

He tilted his head. "Trades?"

"Yeah, welding and such. They don't offer it a Mag Tech, but it's a short amount of schooling and a buttload of money."

His eyes scanned the page, and then he turned to her. "...did you just say buttload?"

"I-yes?"

He started to smile, and promptly started coughing into his fist. Levy coloured. "What?"

"Nothing," he chortled. Levy smacked his arm out of reflex, like she always did when she was embarrassed. He looked down in shock – and started laughing even harder.

"Quiet, you," she finally managed to say. Gajeel, she noticed, had a very infectious laugh. It was making it hard to keep a straight face.

"So what do I have to do?" He asked, finally, done with his laughter.

"For the trades program? Um, it looks like just a copy of your transcripts will do, they don't ask much...they have to be mailed off by tomorrow, though. So you have to come to school to pick them up."

"Can't you just pick them up for me?" He whined, and Levy flicked the side of his head.

"I'll meet you in the office after school, okay? We'll mail them off together."

Levy had turned to face the screen again, so she missed the myriad of emotions that passed over Gajeel's face. She was typing the last few sentences, and was feeling much lighter than before. "Hey, can I use your printer?"

"Um, sure." Gajeel stepped back as she hopped off the chair. Levy followed the sound of beeping around the corner, where a large fat laser printer was sitting. Once she was out of the room, Lily hopped up on the table beside Gajeel and meowed pointedly.

He turned to the cat. If cats could look smug, Gajeel swore that would be Lily. "What are _you_ looking at?"

* * *

It was well-known among Natsu's friends that he was not a neat or tidy person. Really, just look at his locker. It was like a hazard zone. And his bedroom was no better. It was, as a matter of fact, the centre of his problem.

"You are so messy, it hurts," Gray commented as he leaned on Natsu's doorframe. "Like, it actually physically hurts me."

"Shut up, Ice Princess." Natsu tossed a pair of boxers in his direction, and Gray shrank away in disgust.

"God, you're gross. Oi, hurry up, would you? Sting'll be here any minute."

Natsu huffed. "Look, I told you. I'm not going out tonight. I've gotta stay home and finish this essay."

Gray threw his hands up. "You and this stupid essay! How long does it have to be?"

"I dunno! Like, a page?"

"That's not an essay, that's child's play," Gray said scornfully. A horn sounded outside. "Look, just bring the laptop with you, we'll help you with it."

"I don't need help," Natsu mumbled resentfully, but grabbed his laptop and followed Gray out of the room anyway.

The white Chrysler was waiting for them when they left the house. Gray lived across the street from Natsu, hence their rivalry-since-birth. Igneel gave them a passing wave through the window as they ran down the steps towards the car.

"Your dad's so cool," Sting commented as the two boys jumped in the back. "I wish my dad was that cool."

"Your dad is plenty cool," Natsu said mildly. "He loses to my dad at poker games."

As they sped off downtown towards the Charming Bar, Gray asked where everyone else was.

"Good question," Sting grumbled. "Jellal's on a date, I think. At least, that's what he tells me. As for Rogue-"

"Not like Rogue contributes to conversations anyway-"

"He just didn't want to come. Hey, what are we doing for Halloween this year?" Sting put the car into park, and turned off the engine.

"Oh, I was talking to Jellal about that." Gray hopped out the side. Natsu, still a little queasy, followed suit. "He had a pretty good idea. Get this – classic MGM horror movie monsters."

"Huh?" Natsu blinked in confusion. Sting stomped on his foot to jerk him out of his daze. Sting had always had little sympathy for Natsu and his motion-sickness; he too suffered, just not quite as badly.

"You know," Gray continued. "Like, Dracula, Frankenstein, and the Wolfman? He was saying he could be the Mummy, all wrapped in bandages. Rogue could be a vampire, and I'd definitely be Frankenstein."

"That's only four, dude. I'd be the Wolfman, sure, but what about Natsu?" Sting gestured behind him.

"Oh. Uh, Phantom of the Opera?"

"Hey, can I be a pirate?" Natsu asked, finally catching up. "It's close enough, right?"

They were still arguing about it when they entered the brightly-lit bar. Natsu was making a strong case for a pirate.

"Why do you want to be one so badly?" Gray demanded.

"Nothing," Natsu mumbled. "I just want my hair covered."

There were several well-known things about Natsu, such as his lack of cleanliness and general density. But there were also many few-known things about Natsu, and one of these things was that he was actually rather strategic when he had to be. Igneel Dragneel was many things, and a master of chess and Risk was one of these things. Natsu had grown up playing both.

And right now, he was devising a plan. One he was quite a bit proud of, actually. He wished he could send that in to Hargeon.

_Celestial_Queen: So you get that essay done?_

Natsu lay in bed, with all the lights turned out and the covers drawn over his head. The android phone in his hands illuminated his excited face, and he bit and worried his lower lip.

_xXSalamanderXx: yeah actually just finished printing it. :D i'm so proud!_

_Celestial_Queen: :D I'm glad! Now let's just pray we get in!_

_xXSalamanderXx: psh are u kidding of course we will_

_Celestial_Queen: Too bad we won't be in similar programs, though. We might have had some classes together._

Natsu sucked in his breath. This was it, moment of truth. He started to type.

_xXSalamanderXx: we could meet earlier, though. U coming to the halloween dance Friday?_

To him, it was a perfect plan. Halloween was safe. There would be crowds of people there. And costumes provided ample opportunity to hide identities, if need be. That was why Natsu had been so keen on being a pirate. He could cover up his telltale hair without it being conspicuous.

Barely breathing, he waited for a reply.

_Celestia_.Queen: I wasn't planning on it, I guess. Are you going?_

_xXSalamanderXx: yep. Pirate costume ^^_

_Celestial_Queen: Aw, you'll be so cute~_

_xXSalamanderXx: could see for yourself, you know ;)_

Natsu bit his tongue. That was probably too far. That was too far, wasn't it? Now she'd definitely say no. He groaned and rolled over.

_Celestial_Queen: I'll see what I can do ;)_

And he blinked.

Did he just...get an agreement? And a _winky_ face? He bit back a squeal, trying not to sound like a 13-year old girl.

_xXSalamanderXx: middle of the dance floor, then. i'll be on the lookout!_

_Celestial_Queen: 8:00, it's a date._

Natsu really did squeal that time. Screw masculinity. He had a _date_, bitches.

X

"I can't believe I called it a date," Lucy moaned, head in her hands. "And being so forward? And flirty? What was I thinking?"

Mirajane patted her back. "I think it's a great idea!" She said cheerily.

Lucy made a noise of agony. "And agreeing that I could go to the dance! I can't go to a dance! Gemma would kill me!"

"He doesn't own you!" Cana yelled, slightly tipsy.

"Actually, there's a cheque from the government every month that says he does," Lucy retorted. "At least until I turn eighteen."

"Then it's towards Hargeon and outta here," Levy, Lisanna, and Cana chorused. "Yeah, we know."

"Oh, Lucy, I'm sure Gemma will let you out for one night," Mira said soothingly, rubbing Lucy's back. "What do you have to do, anyway?"

"Friday night? Well, it's the last Friday of the month, meaning I have to clean the house," she griped. "Plus all the regular chores like laundry, dishes. Plus, I mean, what would I wear?"

"You'd think of something," Mirajane continued her rubbing.

Yukino, who hadn't said much, now spoke up. "Break into Minerva's wardrobe and go as her."

That had the table laughing. "Lucy," Erza now threw her two cents in. "If you want to go to this dance, we will gladly accompany you."

"Yes, Juvia would love to go!"

"I was already going to go," Yukino shrugged. "I have this plan to show up Minerva. It'll be brilliant."

"Ooh, I do want to see that," Lucy smiled. "Levy? You in?"

"Uh," the girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, about that. I have a previous engagement."

"Look at her and those fancy words," Lucy teased. "Previous engagement, my ass. You've got a date."

"No I don't!" Levy screeched, face flaming red, but the others ignored her.

"So Juvia, Erza, and Yukino will go with me," Lucy beamed. Then her face fell. "I just hope I can get out of chores."

"Lucy," Mirajane said sternly. "Nothing will ever happen unless you _ask_."


	4. Part Of Your World

**Guess who's seen Thor: The Dark World twice this weekend? :D GUESS WHO'S SCHEMING WAYS TO BECOME LOKI'S WIFE**

**-this is unedited in my haste, apologies**

* * *

IV.

_Part Of Your World_

* * *

Ever notice how, when a school has a day off, the day before is spent by students either skipping or not paying attention? Well, that was exactly what the Thursday before Halloween was like at Mag High. This month, the Pro D. Day fell on Halloween itself, meaning not only did the students get a party in the evening, but they could sleep in. Safe to say, everyone was restless, even the best of students.

"I can't believe Juvia skipped," Lucy said. She was pretending to do classwork but, much like the rest of AP Government, she was far too distracted. Yukino was sitting beside her, not even bothering to hide the costume designs in her notebook.

"Well, her boss called her in to work," she frowned. "He said she had to, if she wanted to get time off tomorrow night."

"I don't think I like this boss of hers," Lucy decided. She already knew about Juvia's mental plan, although the girl hadn't put it into action yet. Lucy was waiting for the boot to drop.

Yukino hissed and scratched out the designs. "These suck."

"Wow," Lucy leaned over. "You have a real future as a fashion designer."

"No way," Yukino made a face. "I want to be the CEO of Apple."

Lucy laughed. "You mean I'm sitting next to the next Steve Jobs?"

"You better believe it!" Yukino pointed in her face, giggling.

A loud laugh from the front of the room caught their attention. It wasn't coming from Minerva, but from the girl sitting beside her. Lucy narrowed her eyes; the girl looked eerily similar to Yukino.

"Who's that?" She asked.

Yukino glanced up, face mirroring Lucy's. "Huh."

"What?"

"That's Angel. She's so not Minerva's type of friend, though...then again, I guess Minerva likes her because she isn't that pretty."

Lucy choked out a laugh. "Wow, Queen of Sass much?"

"Sorry." Yukino pulled at her hair. "I'm just a little bitter."

"I guess so." Lucy went back to studying Angel. "She does look an awful lot like you, though, doesn't she?"

Yukino shrugged. "Minerva's found her replacement, I guess."

There was a certain steel behind Yukino's gaze, and Lucy realized that, despite Yukino quite disliking Minerva and glad to be out of her company, she was probably very hurt. So Lucy changed the subject, pulling Yukino's notebook towards her. "So what were you gonna do for Halloween tomorrow?"

"Well, I was going to be a white witch," Yukino started. "You know, because Minerva's going as a witch?"

"Ick," Lucy's lip curled. "I've seen it. It's awful."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She began to snicker. "It's so horrid, it's like she's trying to be scary and sexy at the same time, but she looks like something from The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

That made Yukino genuinely smile. "Anyway, I haven't been able to come up with any real designs. I might be scrapping white witch." Noticing Lucy gazing off into the distance, she asked, "What are you going as?"

"Oh, I don't know." Lucy scratched the back of her head. Truthfully, she hadn't asked Gemma yet, although she didn't say as much. "Maybe I'll just go as myself?"

"Boring!" Yukino declared. She did so very loudly, and caused most of the class to look in her direction. Minerva was one of these people, and her eyes narrowed with distaste when she saw Yukino sitting beside Lucy. Subtly, she angled her body so that Angel was put on full display.

Yukino realized with a sick jolt that Angel was wearing one of Minerva's sweaters, one with white feathers on the sleeves. Yukino had admired it, and Minerva told her 'Maybe someday I'll let you borrow it.'

Now, the look in her eyes clearly said one thing. 'You've been replaced.'

Yukino bit her lip so hard, she drew blood. Lucy yelped. "Hey! Stop that!"

Without really listening, Yukino held Minerva's gaze and spoke to Lucy. "I know exactly what I'm going to be at the dance tomorrow."

"You do?" Lucy asked, still worried about the drop of blood on Yukino's face.

"Yeah." Yukino narrowed her eyes slightly, and inclined her chin as a direct challenge to the dark-haired girl at the front of the class. "An angel."

X

The Charming Bar was surprisingly empty, with only a few filling the tables. Sting was feeling more annoyed with his friends than ever; Natsu was so jittery you'd think he drank several cups of coffee, and Gray was so bored he was practically asleep. Rogue called in sick. Jellal was, once again, off the grid. Sting drummed his fingers against the table.

"Seriously, guys!" He shouted finally. "What is up with all of you?"

"Nothing," Gray mumbled, lolling his head back and beginning to snore.

"Nothing," Natsu said, eyes darting back and forth. "Nothing's wrong I'm totally cool and not nervous no why would you say that?"

Sting rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat. Absently, he checked his phone, but there were no new messages. No missed calls. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Seriously, nothing from Minerva? He was really starting to wonder if this 'relationship' was really worth it. No matter how hot she was, he couldn't ignore the fact that she was ignoring him.

But he had just been going out with her for so long, two years, it just didn't seem right to not be dating her. They were, well Sting and Minerva. They were _Stinerva_. And they did have some genuinely good times, like that time...or...no, was it the other time...

Groaning, he scrunched his face in his hands. "Guys, what would you do if I said I would break up with Minerva?"

"Probably throw you a party," Gray said without opening his eyes. Sting kicked him under the desk. "Ouch!"

"I need a drink," Sting mumbled. "Hey, Romeo! Over here!"

The younger boy caught his eye, and Sting held up three fingers. Nodding, Romeo dashed off into the kitchen, and soon returned with four cans in his hand.

"Oi," Sting growled, eyeing the fourth can as Romeo handed every else a can of Miller Lite. "Does your dad know about that?"

"Yep." Romeo grinned jauntily. "Besides, it's light, and American. It won't do anything anyway."

"Amen to that," Sting shrugged, and cracked the top.

"So, Natsu," Romeo slid into the booth next to him. "How's your online relationship going? Probably not as good as mine."

"You have an online relationship?" Gray had finally decided that the topic of conversation was worthy of his time, and lifted his head up. "You are so much more like Natsu than I thought."

Romeo, for his part, looked incredibly smug as he folded his hands behind his head. He looked as if he'd been itching to tell them about this for the better part of a week. "Well," he started, "It started about two weeks ago, I met this girl at the mall-"

"Wait, I thought you said this was an online relationship."

"It is! Now shut up. Anyway, she was gorgeous, and carrying these heavy bags for herself. All kinds of weird healing herbs, I dunno. But she could barely hold them, so being the gentleman I am, I carried them for her. And we struck up a conversation-"

"I am not seeing the online bit here."

"Shut _up!_ Naturally, I asked her out, but she got all flustered, and said she isn't allowed to date. In fact, I don't think she's allowed to go outside – she's homeschooled, lives in a penthouse with her aunt. But she does have a computer to do her schoolwork, so I gave her my email and we've been IM-ing ever since!"

"Great." Sting was already bored. "Do you think Minerva would be really mad if I dumped her at the Halloween dance?"

"Probably," Natsu answered, while Gray said, "Go for it."

Romeo pouted. "Guys! This is a big deal! I'm meeting her tomorrow night!"

"Whoah, you're meeting someone you met online?" Gray frowned. "Don't you know anything about safety?"

Natsu promptly turned as pink as his hair. "Th-there's not all that much wrong with it-"

Gray shoved his hand in Natsu's face, cutting off his speech. Romeo frowned deeply at both of them. "This isn't my first time meeting her," he said irritably. "We met at the mall, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Gray and Natsu had erupted into a full-out nuclear bitch-slap war, and neither was listening anymore. Sting didn't bother to watch either of them, swirling the beer around in his can.

Romeo leaned back and crossed his skinny arms over his chest. "You all suck," he declared. "Rogue would have listened to me, at least he's polite. Hey, where is he? And for that matter, where's Jellal?"

Sting snorted. "You're asking me?" he said skeptically. "Dude, I haven't seen Jellal in days. I have no idea where he is."

X

"Jellal, where are you taking me?" Erza laughed, as she allowed herself to be dragged down the street by the wrist. Jellal was leading the way, and was being most mysterious as to where he was taking her. It was already past dusk, and the streetlamps lit their path.

"It's my idea of a romantic date," he said simply. And that was it. Erza sincerely hoped he wasn't taking her to a fancy restaurant because she was really not dressed for the occasion. In fact, Erza was fairly certain she didn't have anything worthy of a fancy restaurant, unless you counted that purple gown with the tropical print from Hawaii that Milliana brought her two years ago –

"Erza?" Jellal had slowed, and was looking at her with mild concern. "Are you all right?"

"Eh?"

"You kind of spaced out."

"Oh." Erza flushed, and looked down. "Sorry."

Jellal smiled, and let go of her wrist only to twine his fingers through hers. "Anyway, we're here."

"We are?" No fancy restaurant in sight. Erza let out a sigh of relief, until – "Is this our old preschool?"

Jellal nodded, grinning broadly. Erza stared in amazement. She could barely remember this place. Now it was old, decrepit, and fenced off. A large, orange sign tacked on the fence read 'Danger, do not enter.'

"What happened to it?"

"I found out a few days ago," he explained. "They're tearing it down to rebuild a new school. So I thought we'd get one last look at it before demolition."

"Wow." Erza leaned against him. "It's so sad."

"Well," he said slowly. "I was thinking maybe we could get an even closer look."

She stared blankly at him. Then comprehension dawned on her face, and she realized just as he pulled her hand and it was too late.

"Jellal! We are not sneaking in there!"

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" He reached the fence, and held out his hand. "I'll give you a boost. Let's go!"

Erza looked around wildly. "This is breaking the law!"

"So?" He shrugged. "Fine, if you won't do it with me..."

Quickly and deftly, he jumped over the fence. Erza gaped. _"Jellal!"_

His teasing voice came from behind the fence. "You know you wanna do it~."

Erza gulped, and looked around again. "You're mad," she accused Jellal. He merely hummed in response. Erza stomped her foot, took a deep breath, and gripped the chain of the fence.

In one swift move, she was over. Her feet landed steadily on the other side, and warm hands came to rest on her waist.

"See?" Jellal breathed in her ear. "No problem."

Erza stiffened, hands gripping his forearms. She had been planning on berating Jellal for doing something so dangerous, but had suddenly forgotten everything she was going to say.

For the longest time, neither of them moved. Finally, Jellal stepped away, and began leading her towards the old school. "This way."

They ducked through doorways with no doors, and down halls that were crumbling dust from the ceiling. "Oh, my," she said. "This place really is very old."

Jellal nodded. "I guess it's good thing it's being torn down. No one would be able to learn here."

"If I remember correctly," Erza said slyly. "There was no learning in preschool. Just a lot of dressup."

Jellal stopped in his tracks, and turned to her with wide eyes. "Erza Scarlet," he said in amazement. "Did you just _tease_ me?"

"Maybe." Erza shrugged. "Maybe my one lingering memory of this place is of you in a pink tutu."

Jellal groaned, and rubbed his forehead while Erza laughed. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her into a tight embrace, effectively silencing her laughter.

"Let's replace that memory with something else, he?" He asked softly. Erza caught her breath, locked into his gaze and unable to tear her eyes away. Gently, he raised to fingers to her chin and tilted her head up.

"Jellal..." she murmured, swallowing heavily. Her mind was racing, a thousand things crossing her brain at once. Did she look all right? Was he going to kiss her? Should she have worn lip gloss? Would he give her one kiss and then decide he wanted nothing more to do with her? Should she tilt her head to the left or the right? And what if she was a terrible kisser –

Then Jellal closed the gap and kissed her, and Erza forgot how to think entirely.

By the time they got back to the flower shop, it was getting quite late. "Are you going to walk home?" Erza asked him, eyeing the dark streets. "Maybe I should walk you back."

"I can take care of myself," Jellal said in an amused voice. "And how emasculating would it be if the lady walked _me_ home?"

Erza rolled her eyes, pinching his arm. Then she made to go inside, but Jellal's hand stopped her.

"Were you planning to come to the Halloween dance tomorrow night?"

"Um," Erza blinked. "I suppose I was. Why."

Jellal scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's just that – I'd really like you to meet my friends, I know they'd love you and then they're all asking anyway and it would just mean a lot if you did."

Erza's face softened into a warm smile. "I'd love to," she said, and Jellal smiled in return. "But only if you meet mine as well."

"Certainly," Jellal promised, and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Good night, sweet princess."

Erza bypassed red and turned into her last name. Unable to manage any words, she nodded and waved slightly at him. He waved back, and turned to amble along the sidewalk. Erza watched until he turned the corner, still lost in her own hazy heaven. Then she gently pushed the doors to the shop open and wandered in. Erza closed the doors, leaned on them, closed her eyes, and broke out into a very loud and girly scream.

Or, at least, she meant to. Upon entering the shop she saw three familiar and unpleasant faces, arguing at the counter with Kagura. The woman in the middle had long, pink hair and wore a very revealing business suit, while the man on her right carried a guitar case. The man on her left was very ugly, and wore an owl toque on his head.

Erza frowned. The owners of Trinity Raven Floral Arranging, their business rivals from across town. What were they doing here?"

"I've told you," the woman in the middle said icily. "We'll offer you a large sum of money. It'll be well worth it."

"Nothing can be worth my family's business," Kagura replied just as coldly. "I've told you before, Ikaruga. We're not merging."

The woman's lip curled. "Fine, then. But be warned, you'll pay the price."

"Send me a bill."

Kagura held her shoulders straight as Ikaruga and her followers swept out of the store. The one with the guitar case gave Erza a leer as he passed, and she leapt out of the way. As soon as the door clanged shut behind them, she rushed over to Kagura. "What was that all about?"

"It's nothing," Kagura frowned. "Their company is broke, and they're going out of business. Ikaruga wants to make a deal, but there's no way I'm letting us merge with them. I don't like the way they operate." Seeing Erza's face, she shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I'll handle it. You get some rest." Her lips quirked up in the ghost of a smile. "It's the Halloween dance tomorrow night, right? Milliana won't shut up about it."

"Yes," Erza said. "Are you sure-"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Go get your beauty sleep." She gently shoved Erza to the back stairs, leading to the flat above the shop where they all slept.

"All right then. Good night, Kagura."

"Good night, 'sweet princess.'"

Erza choked and ran all the way upstairs in embarrassment.

X

Friday morning found Juvia nervously pacing back and forth between the racks of Club Phantom. She'd been there since 7:00 in the morning when Jose called to ask her to cover the opening shift, despite skipping school to work all day yesterday. Four cups of coffee later and Juvia was both jittery and on-edge, which was not making a good combination.

As far as her 'plan' went, tonight she was putting it into action. Tonight she was going to wow her precious Gray-sama, and come Monday morning she was no longer going to go unnoticed in the school halls.

But the problem Juvia now faced was the exact question of what to wear _tonight_. Because this was the most important night, the night everything was riding on. And it was Halloween. Not only did she need to be bright, colourful, and fashionable, but she needed to actually look like something, and not just lingerie with animal ears.

Still pacing frantically, Juvia ended up walking into the bathing suit rack. Angrily, she shoved off it and paced in the opposite direction. Why did they still have bathing suits out in October, anyway? It was like they didn't understand the concept of seasonal. No one went to beaches anymore, and hardly anyone her age went to the public pool...

Thoughts of the beach led her mind, of course, directly to the particular incident at the beach last summer. Specifically, last August 18th, the day she decided it was a good day to go to the beach. And what a good decision that had been. Juvia loved swimming, and she loved water, but she was always too shy to go out in public. The only bathing suits she owned were a gross navy one-piece and a blue string bikini she felt horridly uncomfortable in. That day, however, her parents had been fighting again and Juvia had been desperate to get out. So she grabbed the blue bikini and stormed out.

That day, Gray Fullbuster had been on lifeguard duty. Juvia had been secretly in love with Gray since she moved to Magnolia, but had always been too shy to ever speak to him. If Juvia had been brave, she would have laid her towel out right underneath his chair and stretched out in her blue bikini and won him over.

But Juvia wasn't brave. Instead, she kept her towel wrapped fiercely around her and skulked by the snack bar.

It was only when she watched Gray disappear under the water's surface that years of swimming lessons and love kicked in. She had sprinted down the sand, ripping off the towel as she went and dove into the water after them. Saving them hadn't been hard, she was a strong swimmer. But with all the people crowding around her, soaking wet and in a tiny scrap of clothing, her mortification at being seen like that made her dash away.

Juvia had shoved the bikini in the bottom of her drawer and resolved never to think of it again. But seeing all these tiny ones out on display just made her blood boil.

"Hey!"

Juvia jumped, startled. Yukino poked her head around the rack, smiling. Juvia had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't seen her enter the store. That wasn't very good of her. "Yukino!" Juvia covered her surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Yukino shrugged. "Just looking around the mall, for stuff for tonight. There's so many people from school hanging around!"

Yes, and Juvia hoped none of them would recognize her. "Does Yukino have her costume yet?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

Juvia bit her lip. "Um-"

"Oh my God, you _don't_."

"Well-!"

"Juvia, the dance is _tonight!_" Yukino looked astounded. "And you don't have anything planned?"

Moaning in frustration, Juvia covered her face with her hands. "It isn't as simple as Yukino is making it out to be," she defended weakly.

Yukino opened her mouth, looking like she would reprimand her further, but familiar voices reached Juvia's ears and the colour drained from her face. Her knees began to wobble as the unmistakeable voice of Gray filled the room.

"Yo man, where do you even find Frankenstein clothes? Like, what does he wear?"

Yukino's eyebrows raised, and Juvia made a frantic shushing noise. Then another voice responded.

"I don't know, doesn't he wear like, a stitched up suit or something?"

"Forget it, I'm going shirtless."

"No way! I am not being seen next to a zombie stripper."

"Shut yer face, Eucliffe."

Gray and Sting were getting closer. Juvia began to have a mini panic attack. She could not be seen by Gray, not while working. Not like this. She hadn't even put her plan into action yet. Her palms began to sweat.

"Why isn't Natsu here?" Sting was saying.

"You know every time he comes here, he tries to blow up the mall," Gray responded irritably. He was so close. "And of course Jellal's ditched us for a date. Again. Whatever happened to bros before hoes?"

"Apparently Jellal is above the bro code."

Juvia pushed Yukino. The girl made a face that said _'What do you want_ _me to do?'_ Juvia responded with a face that said, _'I don't know! Distract them!'_

"Hey, where's Rogue?" Gray pointed out. "He was here like a second ago."

Juvia ducked behind the rack just as the two rounded the corner. Sting wore an annoyed look on his face. "We passed a Hot Topic a while back and his emo hair started pulling him in."

They stopped short in front of Yukino, who began awkwardly holding her hands behind her back. "Um, hey, guys."

Sting narrowed his eyes. "Hey. Yukino, right?" He pointed. "You're friends with Minerva."

"Er, used to be." Yukino edged slowly to where Juvia was hiding. "Not so much anymore."

"Hm." Sting made a noise like a derisive laugh. "I hear you on that one."

"Shut up, man," Gray said wisely. His eyes were roaming the bathing suit rack. "You can't talk until you've dumped her."

"Oh?" Yukino tilted her head to the side. "Are you planning on dumping her?"

"Yes," Sting frowned. "No. Maybe? Ugh, I don't know." He rubbed the side of his face. "I was thinking of doing it tonight."

"At the dance? In public?" Yukino's mouth quirked upwards. "Now that, I would pay to see."

Sting blinked, and stared at her in amazement. "You are a cruel woman!" he exclaimed, but he was grinning.

While Sting and Yukino began chatting, Gray had continued to peruse the bikinis. Juvia, from her hiding spot, could see everything. His dark eyes flitted over the material. He seemed to be looking for something in particular. Juvia wondered what it was.

His eyes raised a fraction. Juvia froze. They were locked almost directly onto hers.

Juvia began shaking and sweating profusely. Could he see her? She didn't dare move, for fear of giving herself away. They crouched, locked in a silent staring contest for what felt like hours.

Then he moved, straightening up. "Come on," he said, interrupting Sting. "Let's get going. There's nothing in here."

"Yeah, okay." Sting hesitated, looking at Yukino. "Hey, will you be at the dance tonight?"

Yukino nodded. He grinned again, and Juvia had to admit, it was an impressive grin. She didn't blame Yukino for blushing slightly. "Cool, I'll see you there."

"Yeah."

As they made their way out of the store, Yukino called out. "It's a brown suit, by the way." Gray looked back, and she smirked. "Try a thrift store."

Gray gave her the thumbs up, and then he and Sting were gone.

Juvia collapsed from behind the rack in a shaking, slobbering mess. "I was this close!" She wheezed. "This close to touching Gray-sama!"

Yukino rolled her eyes. "If this is how you act when you _aren't_ talking, how do you expect to function when he asks you out?"

That only made Juvia lose further control. "If Gray-sama asks her out..." she swooned. "Juvia should be so lucky."

Yukino sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What time do you get off at?"

"4:00."

"Right." Yukino snatched one of the bikini tops of the rack and tossed it at Juvia. It landed on her chest, and she picked it up gingerly. It was a bedazzled, rhinestone-studded mashup of pink and lavender. It looked flashy and attention-grabbing. It made Juvia want to shrivel up and die. "Wear that."

Juvia shrank away, holding it between her two fingers. "What? Why?"

"Because while you were so busy trying not to faint, I did some research." She gestured to the rack. "Gray spent a fair amount of time looking at those swimsuits. Look, I don't agree with this plan you have. But if you want to nab him, wear it."

"What on Earth would Juvia be?" She could feel a heated blush permeating her cheeks. "A prostitute?"

"_Think,_ idiot." Yukino crouched down beside her, knocking her lightly on the head. "What's really hot, swims all the time, and wears a bikini top?"

"...a lifeguard?"

"A _mermaid._"

And just like that, all the pieces in Juvia's head fell together.

X

Lucy stood outside her stepfather's study, nervously twisting her fingers together. It was 4:00 in the afternoon. She had delayed asking Gemma until the last possible minute. If she didn't do it now, she never would get a chance to see Salamander face to face.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand. But just before she knocked, the door swung open and Gemma nearly walked into her.

He was wearing one of his fanciest suits, adjusting the solid gold cuff links. Gemma looked down his long nose at her. That was the only way, it seemed, that Gemma ever looked at her. "What is it?"

"Um." Lucy's voice had gone very small. "I hate to bother you, it's just, um..."

"Speak up."

Lucy gulped. "I was wondering if I could go to the Halloween dance at school tonight," she said in one rushed breath.

Gemma paused, hand hovering over his cuffs. If Lucy didn't know any better, she would think literal electricity was coursing through the air. Panic welled up n her chest, and the words started spilling out. "I mean, Minerva and Flare are going, practically the whole school is going, and I can get there and back on my own so you wouldn't even need to worry and besides I'd be out of your hair for a whole evening, right, I mean what could-"

"No."

Lucy faltered. "N-no?"

"I'm going on a business trip." Gemma continued moving. "I'll be gone all night and most of tomorrow. And I'll be hosting a meeting on Sunday." His eyes flashed. "Meaning I want this house _spotless_ when I return."

"B-but," Lucy argued weakly. "This is..."

"No buts." Gemma walked past her swiftly. "I will see you tomorrow evening."

He rounded the corner. Lucy stood there, frozen, uncomprehending. She had expected him to say no, but at the same time, she felt like a stake was being driven through her stomach. Then she took off, running after him.

She caught him in the garage, his silver car already running. Lucy knocked on the window, breathing heavily. She could see her reflection in the glass.

Gemma rolled down the window, an ugly scowl on his face. "Don't smear the glass," he said shortly.

"Please!" Lucy begged. "I can go and do the chores, I promise! The house will be clean!"

"My answer was no." Gemma growled. "I'm already late for my plane. Out of my way."

Lucy stumbled back from the car. Gemma reversed out of the garage, leaving her in his dust. A lump started forming in her throat, and a well of frustration and anger building up in her chest.

"Well, well."

Lucy spun around. Minerva was leaning against the door, a smirk on her lips. She was already in costume; a costume that consisted of a black minidress, lime green fishnets, and a witch's hat. She opened a compact mirror and studied her face. "Such a shame. But I thought you didn't want to go?"

Lucy clenched her fists and ground her teeth. She kept her eyes down. She refused to let Minerva see her cry.

"He was rather harsh on you," Minerva said sympathetically. "I mean, you asked so nicely."

"What do you want?" Lucy asked. Her voice was quavering.

Minerva shrugged. "Nothing. Nothing at _all."_

Flare came swinging around the corner, with a costume identical to Minerva's but with scarlet fishnets. "Ready to go?"

"Totally." Minerva waved to Lucy. "Toodles, sweetie. Have fun cleaning!"

They hopped into Minerva's car. Flare made sure to take the keys to her own car and drop them in her bra, right in Lucy's line of sight, just to say _you can't take_ _this car_. Then they peeled off the asphalt in a manner very similar to their father, and left Lucy alone in the garage with her stupid, beat-up Jeep.

Her cell phone rang. Lucy jumped; she didn't remember having it in her pocket. She fished it out and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"_Lucy, honey_." It was Mirajane. "_Are you coming tonight or not? We never got an answer!"_

Lucy swallowed thickly. "Um..." she started, voice creaking. "I...no...he said no..."

And just like that, the dam broke. Lucy had not cried this hard since the day the Orlands moved into her house. She dropped her cell and vaguely heard it hitting the ground. She also could barely discern Mirajane's concerned voice, but nothing was louder than the sound of her own sobbing. The garage doors were still open and she was sure the entire neighbourhood could hear her, but Lucy didn't care anymore. She folded in on herself, gasping and crying. The tears poured down her face, splattering on her torn jeans.

She cried until there were no more tears, and she was left with an empty, hollow feeling. She curled up on the ground, feeling the evening air sting her face. Her eyes were swollen, and it hurt to blink. It hurt to breathe. Her heart felt like nothing more than a lump of lead, and her vision was blurry.

She heard the sound of screeching tires down the street. Lucy raised her head as they got louder and louder. Then, without warning, a bright orange 1970 Aston Martin turned sharply into her open garage. Lucy could barely make out someone jumping out of the passenger side, and then two warm arms encircled her and a soft voice was whispering in her ear.

"Lucy? Lucy, are you all right?"

She raised her head. "Mira..?"

"That's right, it's me," she soothed. "I'm here to help."

Lucy rubbed her eyes. She was beginning to see a little clearer. Mirajane's concerned face swam in front of her.

"You can't help," she said thickly. "I'm destined to be the help in this house forever. I can't escape. Why did I ever think I could?"

Mirajane smoothed her bangs back. "Don't say that," she said gently. "You're going to Hargeon next year, right?"

"I won't be accepted," Lucy argued. But she did nothing to pry herself from Mirajane's arms.

Mirajane tutted. "Gemma really did a number on you," she mused. "We need something to patch you up." Her blue eyes twinkled. "Something like a dance with a handsome boy."

"Didn't you hear me?" Lucy cried. "I can't go! Gemma wants me to clean the whole house, top to bottom, by tomorrow afternoon! There's no way I'll be able to get it done and get any sleep, much less go to a dance."

"Ah," Mirajane tapped Lucy on the nose. "And that's where I come in." She gestured to the car behind her. Come on, now. You didn't really think that was my car, did you?"

The driver's side door opened, and Cana stepped out. Lisanna followed from the back, carrying a bucket on cleaning supplies and rubber gloves on her hands.

Three more girls came out behind her, in full Halloween costume. Erza wore a floaty, golden dress, with gold ribbons on her curled hair and sparkles dusting her cheeks. She had a pair of cheap dollar-store wings on her back, and cute ballet flats.

Yukino, right behind her, wore a short white minidress with a gold braided belt. A spray-painted wire halo perched above her head, and soft white-feather wings sprouted from her back. She had on white stocking and white pumps, smiling sweetly at Lucy.

Juvia came out last. Her blue hair was pinned to the side with a seashell clip, and a string of pearls rested around her neck. She wore nothing but a sparkling pink bikini top, and a magenta snakeskin skirt that went tight all the way to the knee, then changed material into a flowing, hot pink mermaid tail. Her feet were clad in flip-flops with shells glued on the plastic.

Lucy blinked back tears at the group of them. "You guys..."

"You didn't think we were gonna let you miss this, did you?" Cana crowed.

"Lisanna, Cana and I will take care of your house," Mirajane promised. "The other three are taking you to the dance, whether you like it or not."

"But..." Lucy's eyes darted between them. "What about your cafe?"

"You're my only patrons!" Mirajane laughed. "Magnolia can survive if we close early for one night."

Lucy sniffed. Mirajane helped her to her feet, standing shakily. Cana walked towards her, and tossed her something. Lucy caught them out of reflex. It was a pair of shiny keys with a crude, souvenir shop decoration of a stripper.

"The car's yours for the night." Cana gestured to the Aston Martin. "It's my dad's; he said I could use it for one night." She grinned. "So those sisters of yours won't recognize it in the parking lot."

Lucy gulped. She didn't know what to say. But she found herself looking over the beautiful costumes of her three friends, and the words just slipped out. "I don't have anything to wear."

Mirajane's smile turned into a bit of a smirk. "About that. Juvia!" She called over her shoulder.

Juvia reached into the backseat of the car, and pulled out a white box. She brought it over to the two of them, and wordlessly handed it to Lucy.

Lucy lifted the lid off very gently. She could barely see inside, for the explosion of blue tulle that greeted her. Slowly, she lifted it out of the box, and it fell out to reveal a gorgeous pale blue ballgown, with a corseted top decorated with small diamonds and off-shoulder lace sleeves, and a skirt made from nothing but tulle and organza. Lucy gasped.

"Oh, Mira," she swooned. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in a vintage clothing shop once," Mirajane explained. "I planned on wearing it to my prom, but I went on that trip to Italy. Then Lisanna was going to wear it, but she found something else. It's been sitting, untouched, in my closet for years. Now, I think it's time we gave it to you."

Lucy couldn't contain herself. The tears started flowing again. "Mira..." she said miserably. "I can't..."

"You can, and you will." Mirajane's voice was fierce. "Now, come on, we've got to get you cleaned up. Girls!" She clapped her hands. "Inside. The work has begun!"

It took them half an hour, but finally Lucy was ready. They had to wash her face repeatedly and slather it with creams to make the redness and swelling go down, but eventually they did. Lisanna did her makeup all fancy, but it was immediately covered by a pale blue, porcelain mask they tied around the back of her head. They also pulled long white opera gloves up her arm, twisted her hair into a fancy updo and placed a sparkling tiara in the golden curls, and slipped her feet into pretty blue-white shoes with pearls inlaid.

"Where did you find all these things?" Lucy asked in amazement. They had borrowed Minerva's room, and were using her floor-length mirror. Lucy could not stop examining herself. She looked beautiful, even if she looked nothing like herself.

"We stopped by a small charity store on the way here," Mirajane explained. "That's why we took so long."

Long? They hadn't taken very long. Lucy glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It read 7:00 in harsh, red letters. Lucy blanched. How long had she spent on that garage floor?

"I'll be back by midnight," she promised her friends as they ushered her out into the garage. "Okay? And you don't have to do everything, I'll take over as soon as I get home-"

"_Lucy_." Cana rolled her eyes. "Would you just forget about your chores for one night? We already said we'd take care of it."

"Come one." Yukino linked her arm through Lucy's. Juvia did the same with her other arm. "This is your night. Just give in to your costume! Be a princess for one night!"

For the first time that day, Lucy felt herself break into a smile. And, not for the first time, she felt that familiar nervous fluttering in her stomach. This was it, she thought giddily. I'm going to meet Salamander.

She kissed Mirajane on the cheek in thanks, and hugged both Cana and Lisanna very tightly. Both girls waved as the princess, the angel, the fairy, and the mermaid piled into the bright orange car.


	5. Something There

**Do you guys know what it feels like too have two term papers due this week and not be finished either of them? What if you hadn't even started one? No one knows how to procrastinate like me, lemme tell ya. **

**But while I suffer at the hands of psychology, please enoy the Halloween chapter almost a month after actual Halloween! You guys are seriously the best readers. I hope this chapter serves as a pretty decent reward. :)**

* * *

**V.**

_**Something There**_

* * *

Natsu paced the gymnasium floor. The people around were giving him a wide berth, mostly because he punched the last person who was too close to him. His nerves were on edge. All right, they had been like that for the past several nights, but tonight they were even more so.

It was already almost 8:00. She should be here soon.

His costume was, for lack of a better word, freaking awesome. He and his friends had a tendency to go all-out for Halloween. Back when they were younger, it had been a tradition to dress up wildly and passionately, and spend hours out trick-or-treating. Finally, they got too old for that. Luckily, by then, they were just old enough for parties.

Natsu's costume consisted of a white shirt, with the first few buttons undone, and black pants tucked into boots. The boots were actually Igneel's, who had apparently played a Musketeer in a college play. They weren't exactly pirate shoes, but they had small heels and buckles. Natsu wasn't complaining. He also had a red overcoat edged in gold thread, found at the back end of a cheap costume store. The hat was the best part, in his opinion – huge, feathered, lace-trimmed, and completely covering his hair.

At the last second, he'd chickened out and bought a simple black mask. It belonged to a Zorro costume, but he swiped it. Now, he was completely unrecognizable. Even the people on the dance floor didn't know who he was, just the pacing punching pirate. Only his friends knew he had a pirate costume, and they hadn't seen the mask. Natsu had ditched them back at the car, saying he had 'things to do.'

By things, he meant nervously freak out while his date still refused to show up.

The music was booming all around, making the floor vibrate when the bass dropped. The DJ was doing a pretty good job, and a lot of people were out on the floor, dancing. Natsu caught sight of one couple, grinding against each other, and instantly wanted to pummel them both. How dare they dance so luridly in public? Especially when he wasn't able to?

The song came to a close, and a few people cheered. Then a few people started murmuring, and one pointed to the staircase. Natsu guessed one of their friends had arrived.

Then a few more people turned, and pointed. The cheering fell into murmuring. Natsu, intrigued, turned around to see what all the fuss was about.

His eyes landed on a figure in a pale blue gown gently descending the stairs.

Now, Natsu had never been one for being romantic, or dramatic. He wasn't the kind of guy to make a big deal over beautiful women, or to suddenly swoon on the spot and start writing poetry. He was a guy that liked to set things on fire, not a teen-girl book hero.

But the second he was that girl on the stairs, his feet were rooted to the spot and the whole world started spinning. And Natsu knew he wasn't the only person suddenly entranced, if the whispers fling around the dance floor were any indication.

The music started up again, and most people slowly shrugged off the sudden, mysterious appearance and went back to dancing. But Natsu kept his eyes focused on the girl. She paused on the stairs, fumbling around with shaking hands that Natsu could see even from where he stood. A second later, she flipped open a small silver device that looked like a phone.

A few moments passed. Then Natsu felt something vibrate in his pocket. Hurriedly, he fished out his phone. A new email was waiting for him in his inbox.

_ Celestial_Queen: I'm here. Are you?_

He looked back up in shock. The girl was still standing on the stairs, looking around the room. Natsu felt his stomach drop right into his shoes. That was her.

Without hesitation, he surged forward, pushing through the crowd. Several people shouted in annoyance, but Natsu didn't listen. He didn't stop until he reached the foot of the stairs.

From up close, he could see she had a mask on. But her cheeks were mostly uncovered, and flushed red. She looked down in surprise.

"S-Salamander?"

Her voice was like music. His felt his knees go weak. Natsu wanted to punch himself for being such a wimp, but he couldn't _help_ it. She was too good to be true.

"Hi," he managed.

Silence fell over them. Natsu couldn't make his eyes leave hers. They were a warm, lovely dark brown. She raised a hand to brush her bangs back, and her fingers were still shaking. Natsu jerked out of his reverie. He could hear the voice of Igneel in his head, yelling. _Ask her to dance, idiot!_ Natsu told the Igneel in his head to shove off, and cleared his throat.

By this point, the song had changed again. The girl in blue looked away from him abruptly, looking at the DJ. Her lips curled up into a smile, it seemed unconsciously. "I love this song," she said. Then she blushed, and looked at him.

He nearly bit his tongue in his hurry to speak. "Do you want to dance?" _Way to be spastic, Natsu_.

She nodded, looking pleased. Natsu raised his hand, and she stretched hers out. Their palms met, and Natsu marvelled at how perfectly they seemed to fit.

He pulled her down the last few steps, and soon they were in the middle of the dance floor. Natsu wasn't really much of a dancer, but the girl seemed happy enough just swaying on the spot, her unoccupied hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Natsu tentatively put his other hand on her waist. She didn't pull away, and he relaxed some.

"So," he started.

"So," she replied. Her smile was becoming a little more natural. Natsu lost his focus for a second, and stepped on her foot.

"Ack!" She yelped. Natsu let go of her instantly. She stared at his incredulously. "Did you just step on my foot?"

"Um." Natsu wanted to step on his own foot. "Yes?"

She grumbled, but grabbed his hand again. Natsu blinked in surprise, as they began dancing again, even slower than before. "Some Prince Charming," she muttered.

Natsu scrunched up his nose at her. "I'm not a prince, I'm a_ pirate_."

"What kind of pirate wears a mask?"

He twirled her abruptly. "What kind of princess wears a mask?"

She stopped, giving him an appraising look. "Touché."

Natsu grinned. After the initial nervousness, she was as easy to talk to as she was to message. He pulled her a little closer, confidence making his dancing a bit better. "So, Princess. You have a real name?"

"Oh, no." She shook her head teasingly. "We don't know each other nearly well enough for names yet."

Natsu laughed, and so did she. "Okay. Then what can I call you?"

She stepped back, tapping her chin and pretending to think. "I believe," she said slyly, "that Princess will do nicely for now."

Then Natsu's bubble cracked when some sleazeball from his gym class sidled up beside her. "Mind if I cut in?" He drawled. Leering at the girl, he uttered, "Hey gorgeous."

Natsu eyebrow twitched. "Yes," he sharply. "Yes, I do mind, actually." And he snatched Princess towards him. "Go back to dodgeball, assbutt."

Sleazeball made a face. "Do I know you, buddy?"

Natsu had momentarily forgotten his identity was hidden to all. Meaning, no one knew who he was. Meaning, if he got in a fight, no one could pin it on him. Natsu smirked, and cracked his knuckles.

"Nope," he replied, and punched Sleazeball in the nose.

He heard various screams and yells of indignation. Princess was beside him, angrily yelling in his ear. He didn't listen. Instead, he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her off the dance floor. "Come on, Princess!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Time to get rescued!"

X

Yukino stood near the top of the stairs, leaning over the railing. She could see Lucy being dragged off the dance floor by some pirate, whom she could only assume was Lucy's mystery beau. Yukino smiled. Lucy deserved at least some happiness.

On the car drive over, Lucy had told them about Minerva's cruelty. It made Yukino's blood boil. In fact, everything Minerva did made Yukino's blood boil and her vision turn red. Yukino wasn't really one for passionate emotions, but hatred was starting to worm its way into her heart.

"Your face has gone pretty sour," a familiar voice spoke beside her. "What are you thinking about?"

Yukino turned. Sting was leaning against the rail beside her, in a large fur trenchcoat and his hair spiked and wildly ruffled. She bit back a snort of laughter, opting for a more dignified response. "You look like Macklemore," she sniffed, turning her head to the side.

Sting only grinned wider. "I took your advice and stopped by a thrift store."

Now Yukino really did laugh. Sting chuckled, and held out his hand. "Wanna dance?"

"Isn't your girlfriend going to care?" Yukino arched an eyebrow. Sting scrunched up his nose.

"I've decided she's not my girlfriend anymore," he grumbled.

"Oh, really? Does she know that?"

"Uh-"

"Sting? Baby, where are you?"

Yukino blinked, and the colour drained from Sting's face. He slowly began shaking his head, as Yukino began to grin.

"Yes," she said.

"No," he hissed. "No! I'm not ready!"

Minerva came into their sight, in a costume just as ridiculous as Lucy had described. Sting pulled the collar of his fur coat up, and ducked behind Yukino.

"You have to do it at some point," Yukino pointed out. "Ah! She sees us!"

"She's going to kill me," Sting moaned. "I'm never going to get out of this alive."

Minerva was making her way towards Yukino, with a smile of cruel malice on her purple lips. Yukino met her gaze with one of equal strength, and smirked as she pulled Sting out from behind her. The smile on Minerva's face twisted into a scowl.

"What are you doing with her?" She spat, as she reached them. Sting gulped. Yukino elbowed him. Minerva swallowed. "You were supposed to meet me!"

"I didn't want to," Sting said bluntly, face still white. A look of confusion passed over Minerva's face.

"What he means to say," Yukino broke in. Clearly Sting wasn't going to be able to get this out, the idiot. "Is that he's breaking up with you."

"Y-yeah," Sting stumbled. "That."

Minerva took a step towards him, going nose to nose. "I don't think Lecter would like to hear you say that," she ground out.

Yukino's earlier anger came back at her full force. Minerva was threatening Sting's cat, the same way she had threatened Rogue's. Angrily, she stepped forward and pushed Minerva back. "You can't just threaten to kill people's pets whenever you want something," Yukino said sharply. "It didn't work with Rogue, and it won't work with Sting, either."

Sting looked between them. "Wait, what? Rogue? Lecter? What?"

"Your girlfriend here," Yukino explained, eyes not leaving Minerva's, "threatened to have Rogue's cat killed if he didn't tell me that nobody wanted to see me anymore." She cocked an eyebrow. "I believe your words were 'break her heart.'"

Sting stepped back, confusion marring his handsome features. "You did _what?_" He asked Minerva, voice low.

Minerva was livid. "He wasn't allowed to tell!" She screeched, momentarily forgetting herself. Sting's face fell, and hardened into a mask of fury.

"You threatened my friend's pet?" He growled. "His _friend?_ And then, you go and threaten _mine?_ What is wrong with you?"

"I've been asking myself that same question," a new voice cut in. All three heads swivelled to see Rogue, in a charcoal gray suit, top hat, and billowing black cloak. He narrowed his eyes at Minerva. "I let you bully me into doing something horrible."

"Why would you want to hurt her?" Sting demanded. "I thought you were friends!"

"_Friends._" Minerva scoffed. "I kept her around because she was pretty. It was good for my image."

"And you ditched me because I was too pretty," Yukino countered. "Right?"

"'A beautiful woman has no friends, only rivals,'" Rogue quoted coldly. He shook his head. "I was right. You are evil."

He walked quickly over to Yukino, bowing. "I apologize for everything I did," he said. His eyes were sincere. "I shouldn't have let her control me like that."

Yukino pulled him into a hug. "You're forgiven," she whispered. "Now go on, Dracula. Dance with some pretty girls."

Rogue smiled widely for the first time in weeks. He turned towards the stairs, but he paused in front of Sting.

"That's why you've been acting so weird lately," Sting said flatly. "Because of Minerva."

"I couldn't tell you," Rogue said. "I'm sorry."

Sting shook his head. "Nah, it's cool. I get it."

Rogue glanced over his shoulder at Minerva, who had been watching the scene with a look of frozen disgust and horror. "Give her hell," he smirked, before sweeping down the stairs and disappearing into the crowd.

"He makes a great vampire," Yukino observed dryly.

Minerva seemed to jolt out of her trance. She turned on Sting, mouth open, but he cut her off. "I'm done with you," he barked. "Don't talk to me; don't even come near me _or_ my friends ever again."

Minerva gaped. Sting took a few derisive steps toward Yukino, and laced his arm around her back. "She counts as my friend," he added. "Meaning you leave her the hell alone."

Yukino's heart skipped a beat. Then it started pounding, and she fought very hard not to look up at Sting as the blood rushed to her cheeks. Minerva saw the look on her face, and nearly gagged.

It was only the icing on the cake when Angel appeared, in a costume identical to Minerva's but in all white. She looked at Sting and Yukino. "Hey, isn't that your boyfriend?"

"Nope," Sting said. "Cute costume. Angel, was it? Sorry, but I think I've got the better looking angel here with me." His arm tightened around Yukino.

Angel's mouth opened in disbelief. Minerva made some kind of noise in her throat. Sting cocked his head, acknowledging their defeat, and steered Yukino away.

They walked in silence down the stairs, and towards the sweaty, pulsating crowd of dancers. Just when Yukino thought they were safe, and maybe they had actually won against Minerva...

"_Get back here!"_

A huge grin broke out over Sting's face, and he let go of Yukino only to grab tightly to her hand. "Let's go!" He yelped, pulling her along. She shrieked, but allowed herself to be tugged away by Sting as Minerva's inhumane screams followed them.

They passed the folded up bleachers, and an idea crossed Yukino's mind. She changed direction quickly and Sting's arm snapped as he was suddenly pulled behind her. She slipped behind the bleachers and he followed, vanishing from sight just as Minerva pushed her way through the crowd.

Both of them were completely still as she searched the dance floor like a madwoman. Her eyes settled on the bleachers, and Sting made a noise of fear. Yukino reached up a hand to cover his mouth.

Then Minerva passed, pushing away with Angel hot on her heels. Yukino let out the breath she'd been holding, and twisted around to face Sting. Her hand still covered his mouth, and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry," Yukino amended, pulling her hand back quickly.

"No problem," Sting replied, smile firmly in place. From this close, she could see his canines were slightly pointed, and she tilted her head.

"Are you wearing fake teeth, by any chance?"

He leaned closer, the fur on his coat tickling her chin. "Nope."

"No way those are your real teeth."

"Would you like to find out?"

Yukino sighed and rolled her eyes, ignoring her pounding heart. "Lay _off_, Sting-"

He moved too quickly for her to react. His fingers caught her jaw, turning her head, and his lips landed on hers. She kissed back easily, leaning into him. His mouth opened as he groaned softly, and she took the opportunity to run her tongue along the edges of his teeth.

When they finally broke apart, she was smiling. "So they are real," she murmured. "How interesting."

"Conduct enough research, doctor?" Sting teased, breathless.

She bit her lip. "I could use a little more."

He leaned in and kissed her again.

X

Juvia knew she had made a promise to stop creeper-stalking Gray. She knew she had made it her goal to speak to him in person. She _knew_ that, but it was so much easier to say things out loud than to actually do them in person.

Gray looked fantastic, Juvia thought, even as a Frankenstein. His skin was brushed over with green makeup and he had stitches drawn all over his face. He wore an old, brown tweed suit jacket, and brown pants. That was it. No shirt. No nothing over his bare chest.

Juvia attributed his state of near-nudity to her state of nerves. If he'd been fully clothed, she would have come out from behind this snack table and talked to him.

He stood apart from the crowd of dancers, leaning against a far wall and looking bored. Every once in a while, people would approach him to talk, and he would give short one-word answers until they left. Juvia gulped and looked down at her costume. She couldn't believe she let Yukino talk her into buying this horrible thing. She was showing far too much skin. If she went up to talk to Gray now, he'd think she was just another girl trying too hard.

Lost in her downward-spiraling thoughts, Juvia didn't notice the person behind her until his hand connected with her shoulders. "Hey!" His voice snapped. "Stop holding up the line!"

Juvia shrieked and toppled over. She spilled onto her hands and knees, landing away from the table. The guy who pushed her offered a vague 'sorry' and moved away, carrying snacks with him.

Juvia blinked back tears, swallowing the lump in her throat. Her knees burned.

A hand appeared in her vision. "Are you okay?" A very familiar voice asked. Juvia, almost afraid to look up, put her shaking hand in his, and was pulled to her feet. "I saw that. What a jerk."

Gray was glaring in the direction of the table, where students continued to grab snacks. None of them had paid Juvia any heed.

"Th-thank you," Juvia mumbled. Gray finally looked at her, dark eyes boring into hers.

"Are you okay, though?" He asked again, concern evident in his tone.

"Yes. Juvia was just a little shocked, is all." She started pulling on the hem of her skirt.

"Yeah, well, you have a right to be." Gray shook his head. "Whatever. I'll punch him later for you."

Juvia was having an out-of-body experience. She couldn't believe she was actually here, talking to Gray Fullbuster. And he was talking _back._ He had finally noticed her. Maybe Jose's clothes had done her some good, after all.

Gray was looking at her oddly. "Have we met before?" He asked abruptly. "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

All of a sudden, Juvia felt like she was drowning. It felt like there was water filling up her lungs, and she was unable to speak. Was he talking about the beach? She opened and closed her mouth, floundering. Her heart was beating so fast, she might pass out at any minute. This was it. She could tell him.

But he spoke before she could. "Oh, well I guess you go to Mag High, don't you? Obviously I'd have seen you here." He shook his head, smiling slightly. "Sorry."

Juvia squeaked and shook her head. He sent her a strange look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded, and when he shrugged and looked away, she let out her breath in one whoosh. Well, she didn't have to tell him right away. Maybe when she actually was able to talk to him like a normal person. After all, he knew she existed now.

Gray's phone made a noise, and he fished it out of his pants pocket. "Ah, I've gotta get going," he said. "Nice talking to you, though."

Juvia nodded again. Gray looked like he might laugh, but held it back. Then his eyes drifted down to her costume, and Juvia was surprised to see a little red bleeding through the green makeup. "Is that the only bathing suit you have?" He asked in a slightly strangled voice.

Juvia nearly died from mortification. He thought it was disgusting, just like Juvia thought he would! "Y-yes!" she nodded vehemently. At least she could do some damage control if he thought she didn't dress so provocatively like this all the time.

"Ah." Gray looked a little embarrassed. He started looking at anything but her, and Juvia started to curse Yukino for ever suggesting a mermaid would be a good idea.

Then Gray said, "Well, I've gotta go. I'll see you around, hey?"

And he waved at Juvia, taking off into the crowd. Juvia's knees felt like jelly, and she waved back faintly. He said he'd _see her around_. He wanted to see her again!

Fighting every urge to start jumping and screaming in front of everyone, Juvia turned on her heel and headed for the bathrooms, where she could freak out in peace.

X

If Erza had been thinking clearly, she certainly would have taken some kind of stomach medication before she left. Anything to calm the roiling sea of nerves currently making her seasick.

"You can't get seasick," Jellal told her mildly, "you aren't on a boat."

"I beg to differ," Erza argued faintly.

He sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Would you just relax?" He asked. "They're going to love you."

They were standing on the far side of the dance floor, away from the throbbing hum of dancers, under one of the basketball hoops. Said hoop was covered in decorative silver tinsel, pieces of which kept falling down into Jellal's hair. It didn't go too well with his costume, which consisted of haphazardly-wrapped Ace bandages covering most of his body.

When it was clear Erza wasn't calming down any time soon, Jellal leaned in and pressed his face into her neck. "You look beautiful," he mumbled. Erza tensed her shoulders, but it was hard to keep the smile off her face.

"Stop it," she whispered, pushing in vain against his shoulders. "Your friends will be here any minute!"

"So?" Jellal allowed himself to be pushed away, laughing. "Okay, fine. You win. But please calm down."

Erza swallowed. "It feels just like middle school when I had to go onstage for the Christmas play."

"Did you get stage fright?" Jellal teased. "I'm sorry I missed that." Then Erza glared, and he held up his hands in surrender. "Or not! I'll pretend I know nothing about it."

Erza was about to reply, when she heard a shout over the crowd. "Yo! Jellal!"

"Gray!" Jellal called back, waving him over. Erza stiffened, and turned slowly. Gray Fullbuster was pushing his way through the dancers, Rogue Cheney trailing a bit behind him. A few people turned to yell at Gray, but he ignored them.

"Have you seen Sting?" Gray asked as he reached them. "We can't find him anywhere."

"He dumped Minerva," Rogue grinned. Erza had never seen him smile before. "It was beautiful."

Jellal laughed. "Guy's, that's mean," he protested, but Rogue gave him a look. "Whatever. Erza, I'd like you to meet my loser friends, Gray and Rogue. Guys, this is Erza Scarlet."

Erza cleared her throat, and raised a slightly shaky hand. "P-pleased to meet you both."

"Oh, yeah I know you!" Gray grasped her hand. "You were on the lacrosse team in middle school, right?"

"And the rugby team," Erza added automatically. "And the soccer team... and the... softball team..."

Jellal raised his eyebrows and Gray laughed. "Yeah, I remember. Ultear complained for a year about how you stole MVP from her."

"Are you still playing sports?" Rogue inquired in interest.

"Uh, no." Erza shook her head. "I've been working full-time at my family's flower shop."

"Cool," Gray said.

"Too bad," Rogue shrugged. "You'd probably be better than Natsu."

"Where is he, by the way?" Jellal asked, raising his head to look over the crowd.

"No one's seen him since we came in," Gray curled his lip. "Dick."

"Be nice," Jellal scolded.

Sometime during the conversation, Jellal's arm had found its way around Erza's waist again. She was surprised, even more so, to find herself settling into him quite nicely. If his friends noticed, they didn't say anything, and Erza was grateful. Slowly, as they chatted away, she raised a tentative hand and placed it on the small of Jellal's back.

"Speaking of missing persons," Rogue said as Sting materialized from the crowd. "Where have you been?" his hair was rumpled and messy, and on his arm was a very familiar face.

"Yukino?" Erza started, surprised.

"Erza!" Yukino smiled widely. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes locked onto Jellal. "Is this who you've been texting?"

"I haven't seen you in a while, Yukino," Jellal cut in smoothly as Erza turned red and began to babble. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, just the usual." Yukino shrugged. "Making friends, taking down enemies. Fun stuff."

Sting grinned, and hugged her with one arm. "Isn't she great? Why didn't we hang out with her before?"

"We did, you idiot," Rogue stated, but Sting wasn't listening. Yukino had left his side and was grasping Erza's hands.

"Are you and Sting..." Erza's face was still quite red, and she spoke quietly. "You know..."

"A couple?" Yukino finished for her. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Have you always had feelings for him?" Erza didn't want to sound rude, but she couldn't help but wonder if Yukino was only interested in him partly for revenge on Minerva. She hated to sound so critical of her friend, but Minerva was enough to enact that kind of spiteful behaviour from anyone.

Luckily, it seemed Yukino knew what she meant. "I've always thought he was rather handsome," she admitted. "But I thought he was rude and shallow, just like Minerva. Once I actually talked to him..." she trailed off. "Well, it turns out he isn't as bad as you think."

The corners of her mouth turned up. "And what about you and Jellal? You seem awfully cozy."

"Um, no," Erza blushed even harder. "It's not what you think-"

"Actually, it's exactly what you think." Jellal had apparently been eavesdropping, and now interjected. "Erza's my girlfriend."

Apparently, he liked the sound of that so much that he turned around and shouted out to the dance floor, "_Erza Scarlet is my girlfriend!"_

"No one cares," someone called back.

"Dude, can you keep it down?" Sting frowned. "I'm still in hiding from Minerva."

"She can't be that scary, can she?" Gray asked.

Then Minerva appeared on the fringes of the crowd, looking around wildly. Her hair was falling out of its updo and her makeup was smudged.

"Um," Sting replied.

"I vote we run," Jellal said closing his hand around Erza's. "All in favour?"

Nobody answered. They merely took off at the same time, without even counting to three.

X

Romeo frowned, checking his phone again. None of the guys were bothering to text him back, those jerks. They were all at the Halloween dance. Romeo knew that technically he shouldn't classify them as his friends, since they were almost five years his senior, but they spent so much time in his dad's bar that they felt almost like family.

The mall wasn't very busy, and Romeo was using that to his advantage in the food court. He'd never been to a Starbucks with no lineup, and the feeling was so invigorating that he'd gone back several times for more. It was too much caffeine, really, but Romeo would have been jittery anyway.

If asked why Romeo was skulking a mall food court, jittery and ingesting too much caffeine, on Halloween, the answer was this: Romeo was meeting Wendy.

As in, Wendy Marvell. As in, the girl he'd been IM-ing for the better part of a week. As in, the cute girl with the big brown eyes and the impossibly long blue hair. As in, the girl he was probably in love with. As in, the girl who was _off-limits_ because she was not allowed to date, or even go outside.

Rule breaking was fun, Romeo thought as he swung his feet around the stool. He should do it more often.

"Romeo?"

He turned around. There she was, standing in an oversized hoodie, her hair all the way down to her hips, hesitant smile on her lips.

Oh, yeah. Rule-breaking was _definitely_ something he was going to do more often.

X

"Trick-or-treat!"

Levy swung the door open, beaming down at the costumed children. "Well, hello!" She cheered, holding out her bucket of candy. "Go on, it's free for all!" The children's faces lit up, and they dove into the bowl. Levy laughed.

When they had taken their fill, she waved them away and closed the door. It was already getting late, and they hadn't even halfway emptied the bowl of sweets. At this rate, Levy was going to have to bring it to the lounge and start eating them herself.

As it was, she only took a small handful back with her. Gajeel had another bowl on his lap; he hadn't wanted to hand out any tonight but Levy forced him. If she had to spend Halloween stuck up here, she argued, at _least_ let her hand out candy.

The paper, as it turned out, had a two-page maximum and had taken only minutes to complete. Gajeel stood over her shoulder the entire time, telling her what to write and where. Levy had the growing suspicion that he hadn't needed her help at all, and only forced her to come as revenge for making him go to school every day. Another, sneaky voice in her head muttered that he may have done it because he didn't want to be alone on Halloween; but Levy firmly ignored said voice, as she was so adept at doing.

"Haven't the brats stopped coming by now?" Gajeel grumbled, downing another handful of Skittles.

"Not quite." Levy tucked her legs up, settling back into the plush couch. "Don't you usually have trick-or-treaters? You should be used to it by now."

"I turn off the porch light to keep them away," he snarked. "Now, can we finish the damn movie?"

"Yeah, yeah." Levy grabbed the remote and pressed _play_. Jack Skellington's lamenting voice filled their ears. She smiled automatically; this was one of her favourite movies.

"I never know whether to watch this on Halloween or Christmas," she said thoughtfully, placing her chin on her palm.

"Both," Gajeel replied. "Although, I watch it all the fuckin' time."

"Hey." She chided. "Don't swear, there are children around."

"Yeah, fuckin' outside."

"The window is open, smart aleck."

But there was no knock at the door for the next ten minutes. Levy was forced to admit defeat, and headed back into the hall to grab the bowl. Mournfully, she ripped open a Mars Bar. "You don't get very many people out here, do you?"

"We're kinda out of the way, if you hadn't noticed." Gajeel looked up as she re-entered. "Been meaning to ask, the hell's up with your costume?"

Levy looked down. "I'm an elf!" She exclaimed. Gajeel snickered, and she frowned. "It was the best I could do under circumstances, okay?" All she really had was a short green dress over brown leggings. It would have looked a lot better with fake ears, but there was only so much money Levy could spend.

Gajeel grunted. "Money problems?"

She was still not quite used to his blunt way of speaking. "Yeah," she said finally, sitting back down on the couch. Gajeel didn't say anything else, and for that Levy was grateful. Eager to break the mood, she said, "You shouldn't be talking, you aren't even dressed up!"

"Yeah, I am," he replied easily.

"Oh, yeah? As what?"

"Myself."

Levy giggled. Gajeel grinned, and turned up the movie. "You're so noisy."

"Shut up!"

"I should be saying that to you, you're the noisy one."

Levy tossed one of the couch cushions at him. He caught it with one hand and sent it flying back. It whacked her square in the nose. "Eek!"

Gajeel laughed as she tumbled backwards, spilling half the candy out of the bowl. "Good luck cleaning that up," he crowed.

"You're a jerk," Levy said, but she was laughing too.

They finished the rest of the movie in silence. Gajeel groaned, and leaned over. "I think I ate too much candy."

Levy sighed, and glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight. She rubbed her eyes, sitting forward and leaning on her knees. "Gajeel?" She asked, voice much more timid than it had been before. "Is it...all right if I stay here tonight?"

He slowly raised his head. "Huh?"

"My Dad and I got into a bit of a fight earlier." She felt embarrassed to be even asking him. "I thought I'd be okay, but...I just don't really want to go home."

Gajeel was silent for several moments. Levy couldn't look at him. She felt horrible, asking him for a favour like that. She was sure he was going to say no.

"Sure," he said, "you can borrow one of the guest rooms."

She let out a puff of air. "Thanks."

"S'no problem." He was still looking at her. She avoided his eyes, looking at the carpet. "Your dad's a jerk, then?"

Again, with the blunt way of speaking. "He's going through some money problems," Levy said, beginning to pick at her cuticles. "And not handling it in the best way. He's dealing drugs," she clarified. Gajeel made a sour face.

"That blows," he said. Levy laughed without humour.

"Yeah. It really does. Because now there are strange men coming through the trailer all day, at any hour, and I never know what to do and all of them are so scary, and I just get so angry with him because he won't try and get a real job." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Instead, he makes me afraid to go home because I might run in to some cartel from Colombia with gold teeth!"

Levy finished her tirade with a frustrated moan, burying her face in her hands. Immediately after, she regretted saying all of it. In fact she couldn't believe she had said it at all. She couldn't even talk about this with Lucy, her best friend. But somehow she could spill her guts to Gajeel, the jerk who was blackmailing her to do his homework?

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just-"

"I get it," Gajeel held up his hands. "It's cool."

They sat in awkward silence. Levy couldn't bear to raise her head. Just when they were starting to actually get along, she had to go and make it worse. She opened her mouth to try and say some else – she didn't know what, just something to break the awful silence – but Gajeel spoke first.

"You could always," he began haltingly. "Stay here. You know."

Levy finally looked up, eyes wide with shock. Gajeel was looking determinedly at the wall. "Really?" She managed, voice sounding a little strangled.

"Yeah." He didn't sound too much better. "I mean, you're forcing me to go to school anyways. You could just hitch a ride." He looked increasingly uncomfortable with every word he said. "And if you don't feel safe in your own house..."

Levy's heart melted like a stick of butter. The little, annoying voice in her head had been right. Gajeel might have been scary enough to go as himself for Halloween, but deep down he was just a sweetheart. "Thank you, Gajeel," she said, and she meant it.

"Yeah, well." He stood quickly. "Don't get too happy about it. Just means there are more things I can bully you into doing."

Levy smiled warmly. Gajeel finally looked at her, and sighed in annoyance. "Don't give me that look. C'mon, Shrimp, I'll show you the guest room."

She got up to follow him. As she did, she passed the clock on the mantelpiece. It read ten minutes to midnight. That Halloween party down at the school would be in full blast right now.

She wondered how Lucy was doing.

X

They ran down the abandoned halls, Lucy's heels clattering against the tile as they did. She stumbled, but Salamander was running so close beside her, she grabbed onto his arm and he held tight.

"Get back here!" The teacher chasing them yelled, but he was already too far behind. They rounded a corner, laughing loudly. Salamander screeched to a halt as they passed an open door to a classroom, and pulled Lucy inside. They slammed the door shut, and crouched down as the teacher's footsteps came around the corner.

Salamander was giggling silently, his chest shaking. Lucy out a hand over his mouth, but soon she started giggling so he reached up and pushed a hand over hers.

The footsteps stopped just in front of the door. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut.

Then they started again, and quickly faded away. Lucy sighed, and Salamander removed his hand.

"Hi," he said breathlessly, and Lucy realized just how close they were crouching.

"Hi," she said back, not moving.

"So, Princess." He cracked a slight grin. "How you enjoying a walk on the side of danger?"

"Danger?" Lucy tilted her chin. "I laugh in the face of danger."

"You walk on the wild side, huh?"

"Yup."

He leaned forwards a little. "You're still wearing your mask."

When he talked quietly like that, his voice sent chills across Lucy's skin. It was a nice sensation, considering the rest of her felt like it was on fire. "So are you," she answered, the words sounding odd in her throat.

"You planning on taking it off?"

"Nope."

"You planning on talking in one-word answers all night?"

"Yep."

He grinned even wider, leaning in so close she could see the flecks of green in his eyes. "Are you gonna tell me your name, at least?"

Lucy didn't answer. She leaned forward and kissed him.

And it might have been a dumb move. Lucy wasn't exactly the expert on kissing; she'd never had a real boyfriend. She'd never had time for one. In fact, the only knowledge Lucy had on romance and kissing came from the novels she got to read in her spare time. So Lucy was really going out on a limb when she pressed Salamander back into the door, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing him for all she was worth.

Judging by his reaction, however, she did it right. He titled his chin, kissing her back with just as much exuberance, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling himself up. Their bodies met, and Lucy fell over backwards, but she barely felt the sting of the floor as Salamander landed on top of her.

She kissed him until she stared to go dizzy. He broke it first, breathing heavily, and leaning on his arms. Lucy's dress spilled across the floor like a cloud, and she sighed, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath.

"Wow," she managed to say.

"Yeah," Salamander laughed shortly. "Hey, what's your name again?"

Lucy would have kissed him again, but her phone chose that exact moment to beep. Lucy's heart dropped into her stomach, and she pushed Salamander off. Pulling her phone out, she flipped it open and read. Yukino had sent her a text marked 'urgent'. She opened it, and with each word her stomach plummeted further.

_Minerva left. Get home now._

"I have to go!" Lucy cried, stumbling to her feet. Ignoring Salamander's cry of _"Wait!",_ she wrenched open the door and bolted out of the classroom.

Panic was filling her chest as she pounded down the halls. Her heels wobbled, and shortly she stumbled and fell. She looked down and cursed loudly. One of the heels had flat out snapped. She pulled both shoes off, leaving the broken one behind as she rounded the last corner and pushed the doors to the gym open.

Lucy pushed through the crowd like a madwoman, shoving random strangers aside. She bolted up the staircase, at one point even using her hands. At the stop, she stumbled upright, and for a second she paused.

The entire world had gone quiet. There was a faint buzzing in her ears, and she barely heard the sound of the principal announcing the winners of the costume contest. _"The angel and the werewolf!"_

Lucy's eyes were focused on the back doors, and the vague outline of a pirate holding a broken shoe in his hand.

Then she turned and ran, getting outside the gym and nearly throwing herself into the pumpkin orange car. She revved the engine and tore out of the parking lot, not bothering to even signal as she wove through the empty streets, using back alleys and a maze of shortcuts.

Halfway through she passed a gas station, and spotted the tiger-orange Jaguar. Nearly sobbing, she picked up the speed and prayed neither sister saw who was driving past.

Lucy grabbed her phone, clutching the steering wheel with one hand as she struggled to call Cana. When the latter picked up, she almost dropped the phone and screamed, "_Get out!_ Minerva's on her way!"

Cana and Lisanna were waiting outside the house as Lucy screeched to a halt, the smell of burning rubber trailing behind her. "What did you do to my dad's car?" Cana demanded, but Lucy didn't listen. She shoved their cleaning gear into the back, then tore up the walk to the front door. She vaguely heard the sound of them driving away over the jangling of her keys, and made a note to thank them later. As for now, she swung the door open with ferocity and slammed it behind her, quickly locking it before running up the stairs.

She ran so fast that by the time it registered that Cana and Lisanna had done an excellent job cleaning, Lucy was already on the top floor. She leapt up, grabbing the cord to pull the ladder down and climbed up quickly.

As soon as she entered the attic, she looked out the small window. Minerva's car was pulling up to the garage. Lucy slammed her trapdoor shut, quickly ripping off as many things as she could. Her dress fell around her in a poof, and she shoved it underneath the rest of her clothes in her suitcase. Then she put the tiara, the opera gloves, and single shoe on top of it, and pulled her signature Hargeon hoodie on. She didn't bother with pants, but raked her fingers through her hair and across her face to smudge the makeup just as she heard Minerva's voice through the floorboards.

"Lucy? Are you there?"

Lucy took a deep breath, then leaned over and popped the trapdoor open. "Yeah, right here. What's up?"

"You finished all the cleaning?" Minerva sounded different than usual, angrier and less in control. She glared at Lucy like she believed it was impossible.

"Yeah." Lucy tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "It was no big deal."

Minerva's eyes narrowed. Lucy swallowed. "Did you have fun tonight?"

From down the hall, Flare snickered. Minerva's face turned as green as her costume, and she screamed at Lucy in fury before rounding on Flare and storming down the hall.

Lucy closed the trapdoor as the inhumane screaming of the two sisters carried across the house. She glanced down at the floor and saw her phone. She must have dropped it in her mad scramble to hide her costume. She crouched down to pick it up, and saw an email waiting for her.

_xXSalamanderXx: what happened?_

Tears pricked up at the corners of Lucy's eyes. A scream of anger, frustration, and pain threatened to escape her, and she threw her phone against the wall and buried herself into a mass of blankets. She screamed and sobbed into her pillow. Minerva and Flare were so loud, they didn't hear a thing.


End file.
